Little Chip
by ZeeProfessor
Summary: (Based after the finale!) Bill had been defeated. His last words to invoke the ancient power that he may return might be granted. But not in the best way for him.(I'm not talking about Human Bill... Not yet anyway) Anyway, the pine twins return yet again to the town of Gravity Falls for more adventure!
1. Chip

**So it's been a while since I've actually done anything on here and it know I've already got a Gravity Falls fic up but I got thrown off of it for a while, and you know... The whole finale happened, but if you've read it or you are going to and you enjoy it, please let me know if I should also continue that fic.**

 **This one however probably won't be too intense (maybe) but its a little while after the finale and this fix maybe a little more cutesy. And it probably won't be too long but I don't want to make it too short. Also I'm kind of throwing my basic idea of the story right off the bat**

 **so yeah, tell me if you enjoy this or the other fic, please leave a comment or anything that's going to help. Enjoy!**

 **...**

"You're going down Bill. You're getting erased."

White

A blank white void

Blank white void of whiteness as far as the eye could see.

Was he even seeing or looking anywhere? Was his eye closed?

Is this death?

He didn't like it.

It smells like limes in this void, huh...

"CIPHER"

What was that? Sounded familiar... Well, the scent of limes has gone away. Aw...

He still couldn't see anything.

"CIPHER"

Still nothing. A booming voice that sounded like a million voices in unison, a little distorted but chilling nonetheless.

He tried speaking, felt weird. Could he speak?

Okay, clear your talking box and... Nope, unable. Somehow. How do you speak again? Just noise, right?

And so he tried, a gurgling growl came as a result.

"CIPHER!"

Now it smelled like burning flesh and someone prodding him with a stick

"What?!"

The demon surprised himself with the undignified squeak he aimed at the void

"You have failed to liberate the chosen universe!" A smaller voice spoke up now.

"youhadonejob" A quick voice joined and was swiftly shushed by the original.

"SILENCE!"

Oh boy... "Creators! Long time no talk! How many eons has it been? Still hiding yourselves in boringness and I see you've added an air freshener! Citrusy!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH, WE HAVE WAITED A TRILLION YEARS FOR THIS MOMENT AND YOU WERE DEFEATED BY MERE CHILDREN!"

Bill shrunk back. "So what? I'll come back after they're dead and I won't have to deal with them? Right?"

Silence

"R...right?"

Silence

"Well at least tell me what you plan to-"

"BANISHMENT"

"We'redisowningyou!"

He was taken aback. "Wha-... Listen I'm sorry! But it was even prophesied those humans would save the day, I tried!"

"BANISHMENT"

"This universe will be destroyed at a later date by someone more suited for the job."

"Oh, come on fellas! Please?!" He heard his own voice grow desperate, similar to how he had tried to bribe Stanley.

Darkness seeped and crawled around him.

"YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE WORLD YOUVE FAILED TO CHANGE FOR THE BETTER!"

As the booming voice spoke he slowly felt like something was being pulled away, he looked down and saw the essence of his power. His magic, being yanked away and flying far into the void, vanishing in the whiteness.

Stunned, the demon watched helplessly. He narrowed his eye and glared up at the blankness. It seeped in and swirled around, cutting off the light and encasing him in darkness

...

"Dipper! I see the water tower. Well would you look at that? The muffin is still there!" Mabel's voice jolted her twin out of his light doze. He blearily looked up, rubbing any crud out of his eyes.

"Huh?" He murmured and looked outside, squinting at the light. And lo and behold there the muffin was on the tower. "Oh"

It had been about several years. For the last couple of summers they had come back to the little town of Gravity Falls and helped out Soos at the Mystery Shack. Their Grunkles were both on their adventures, but everybody else said they would be here for this summer.

Dipper was still interested in discovering the abnormal creatures, seeing new ones every summer, meeting old ones

He sat up straighter, and brightened ad they entered the town. He glanced over at his sister

Mabel had her face glued to the window, waving wildly at the people passing by. She giggled and watched them before they went to the outskirts of town on a dirt road.

Mabel looked like she was about to explode with excitement. She picked up Waddles, interrupting him from his little pig nap and he squeaked in surprise but quieted down immediately and wriggled his little feet around as Mabel lifted him higher. "It's going to be so great Waddles! We'll see everyone again and you can hang out with Gompers!"

As the bus slowed to a stop by a bench the two of them thanked the driver and hurried off.

Not a lot of people were around, Dipper thought. "Maybe they're inside?" He heard Mabel say, noting the same thing

They got each other to try to play it cool so they don't freak out too much as they walked towards the Shack. The S hadn't been fixed yet soooo. "Welcome to the Mystery Hack!" Dipper joked and elbowed his sister. They smiled, he took a calming breath and opened the door.

Another year in paradise


	2. Oh Deer

**Second chapter. Just some shenanigans for everyone! Thanks already for the positive comments. I'll be trying to weird these when I can! If you have anything you would like to see in this story, let me know in the comments! Enjoy!**

Dipper slowly opened the door to the shack, it creaked irritably.

The lights were off and all the boards and curtains were closed

He glanced at Mabel who walked up beside him.

"Hello?"

The door slammed shut, causing both twins to snap around and flinch as the lights flashed on.

"Surprise!" A chorus blasted behind them.

Dipper turned and looked around, a little shocked but softened as he saw familiar faces.

"Soos!" Mabel rushed forward and jumped on the man, hugging him.

"Hey girl-dude! Long time no see!"

Dipper walked over, seeing Wendy over by the counter with her friends. Across the counter were various kinds of drinks and pizza at the end.

As he approached her attention turned to him. "Good to see you again man! You've gotten bigger." She smirked. "You ain't a squirt anymore!"

Dipper smiled and rubbed the back of his head, he glanced and saw Mabel now catching up with her friends and smirked. "Yeah. So, anything new happening? W-with you? Or just around... Here?"

Wendy leaned against the counter, resting her chin in her palm. "Just the average strange anomaly. Some of those eye bats still fly around but they mostly go after the animals and hide away. Soos has been doing well with the shack. And not a lot has been going on for me. Next year is my last in Highschool. I'll be searching for a local college I something. But I'll definitely be around for summer."

She reached over and took off the fur hat and the Pinetree one off her own head and switched them. "Hopefully neither of us got lice." She joked. They made it a new thing. Every summer Dipper would wear his cap and Wendy with her hat, then at the end of summer they would switch until the next.

He patted it down and nodded.

"Maybe after you get settled in we can go out for a walk. I want to show you something cool!"

Dipper nodded. "Sounds great." He smiled and turned, watching everyone get reacquainted.

...

Bill slowly opened his eye, he felt weak. Oh so weak like he couldn't even do something simple like torture a mortal with their worst nightmares. That's not a nice feeling.

Everything was blurry as he looked around. He sensed around, something soft under him. So he was laying down on the grass. Something brown was in front of him.

Bill reached out and felt his hand hit something firm but kinda squishy and somewhat damp. He hummed and patted it. Spongy.

He blinked rapidly to try an clear away bleariness. As the thing in front of him cleared he could make out his hand on a dark circle like thing and looked further up, trailing the brown figure and saw two eyes, little black beads and two perked ears.

"Hello deer. You're a very big deer. Must be huge. Or I'm tiny." He cackled. "Me... Tiny. What a joke." He paused and sat up.

The grass was nearly eye level. He stood, just a little taller. He looked back at the deer and then his vision darted down to look at his body and surroundings... Oh... Sick joke

He was about the size of an average palm of the hand. Maybe a little bigger.

He tried to grow

Not happening.

Oh no...

Magic?

No use...

Panic. PANIC!PANICPANICPANIC!

Stop. Just deep breaths Cipher.

Floating?

The little demon jumped in the air to much surprise to the deer and watched as he fell back quickly on his face to the earth.

"What... Did they do to ME?!" He growled and looked around furious. "Now I need a mode of transportation! Thanks a lot guys. It's not like being shunned by you is enough!"

Bill paced around in a circle in the grass. He needed energy. He didn't want to be too weak. Plus he needed to have something to work of. He looked around, any landmarks so he could tell where he was. A hill a little farther away. A vantage point, perfect!

In this form it would take a while unless he ran. And he wasn't one for rushing but neither going to slow. He looked up at the deer and hummed. "Be my mighty steed you marvelous beast and together we can get my revenge! Work together and we can avenge your fallen comrades... That is if any of them were hunted. Humans are weird with that sport..." He grabbed onto an ear as it dipped its head to nibble up grass and swung himself on its head. "Onwards!"

Nothing.

"Oh come on! This is serious! we need to go!" Bill tugged on its ear in the direction of the hill. "Go!"

He kicked its noggin. "Please? Is that what you want me to say?" He reached down and grabbed some a stick with leaves on it, waggling it in front of its face.

It seemed interested for a moment then went back to eating the herbs it was busy on.

Bill rubbed his eye and tossed the stick behind him. He stiffened as the deer snapped its head up at the snap of the twig and broke into a wild sprint towards the hill, the little dream demon hanging onto its ear to not fly off. "HAHA! Victory!" His joy was cut short as he looked ahead and saw a drop off. "Fantastic..." He tried pulling back to make it slow down.

The deer halted, sending him flying off of its head and down the drop. holding onto his little hat he braced for the hit.

... Not yet. Maybe he's levita-

SMACK

He laid in a puddle eye first and just was in stunned shock for a second before he bolted up.

"GAAAAAHHH!"

His movement caused a huge wave of pain to wash over the first one.

Pain was officially not hilarious anymore...

Bill groaned and looked up at the cliff to see the deer not there.

He grumbled until he felt something wet nudge his side and he snapped around the see said deer prodding him with its nose.

He moved stiffly back onto its head and it started walking on its own accord.

"I hate you."


	3. DANG IT JOE

**Hey everyone! Two chapters in one day?! Crazy! (Not really they're kind if short)! Anyway, thanks for the comments and let me know anything that ou think could be improved on. It will help me out and keep me going! Thanks and enjoy!**

"Stupid Joe, throwing me off a cliff." Bill grumbled loudly as he sat on its head. He had named it Joe, seeing that it would be boring calling it deer all this time.

Joe the Doe

Yessiree

"You think it's funny, don't you?" He poked at its ears, flicking it. "You have no idea where we're going, do you?" He looked down at its beady little eyes but they remained ahead and alert. He sat there for a while, looking at his surroundings as Joe trotted through the tall grasses and circled around trees, occasionally stopping to have a quick sniff at something and tiny lap at a stream.

"How did this happen. All I wanted was MY happy ending for once! Stupid Pinetree! Stupid Ford! I hate them all! I was just doing my job! I was going places. I was aiming high and they shot me down so quickly! I should've killed the kid when I had the chance!"

"I'm talking to a stupid deer... Why? I don't even know why!" He growled in frustration and sighed, laying flat on Joe's head. "Maybe..." He looked down.

"You're the only one that listens."

Bill looked up at the sky. "Sorry if I'm getting too deep for your liking. It's just that all my friends were freaks. They were my freaks. But they never thought independently. I was their leader. They never had something to say back except agreeing... I thought that's all I wanted. It's just so... So... Bland!"

Nothing was right with them. They didn't even fill that weird feeling of a gap in his very being. It was like a puzzle piece that was hidden under the sofa and no matter what he tried he couldn't reach it. Nothing helped.

He killed a time being. The baby, the Rattle Brat. They were impressed with everything he did... Too impressed...

But they always came to him with problems. "Hey we weren't able to eat the kid." Or something like that. "Ouch I think my leg is broken." Walk it off. "We can't even destroy a couple of kids." Then get out of my sight

But they were the closest things to friends. Standing there and cheering him on. To go forward. Was that friends were for? Well...

They were only beside him to get in on the fun and maybe to not get killed by him. They were cheap. Expendable! He could've just gotten rid of them when he first met them...Then he'd be standing alone...

They meant something to him. But he didn't care for them. It was probably just the feeling of being praised.

They never came up with a plan but they barely knew in depth of his own. They didn't focus on details.

He groaned, rubbing his eye. "The Creators and other Demons never listen to me. They hear but never actually acknowledge or believe!"

It was so infuriating! A mighty dream demon who was worshipped by his own liberated people and whatever pathetic mortal beings of this world. They were all too willing to put their outmost trust into him.

"But the humans... They're marvelous. All their emotions, their pain, fear, hate, pride, and bravery... It's something I wanted but I can't get. Especially their weird human concept of... Family..."

Bill laid there in thought. "They were so strong when they believed in each other. Well aren't aren't they just a dandy group! Placing their hope in measly ties... In WORTHLESS bonds. And ruining everyone's lives but their own!"

He went silent in his own thoughts as Joe entered a clearing. The rhythm of the hooves slowing down and stopped.

Bill looked around and slid off Joe's nose as it lowered its head to nibble at some grass. He looked up at a gray figure that loomed above him. It was crawling with weeds and grass. He couldn't make out the entire thing from his angle and walked around to the front and backed up to get a better look.

"oh? Oh... Wow..."

In front of him, half buried in the dirt and laced with ivy, stood a stone statue of himself... What became of his former physical body before he was tricked into being mostly erased.

A little hard to look at ones own body and he felt a sinking feeling in himself. He looked away then up at the hand that extended outwards and up. "Not the best deal I've made..." He walked back to the side where Joe was still eating and sat against the statue before closing his eye.

He focused on the sunny day to help him just relax.

...

"... that's how I beat up three guys all by myself. That Weirdmageddon or whatever I guess toughened me way more than I used to be." Wendy laughed as she finished her story.

Dipper chuckled beside her and looked at the passing trees as they walked through the forest. Mabel skipping ahead with Waddles, and her friends mostly just playing with the pig and not fully enjoying the scenery.

He smiled up at her. "I can't say the same. Weirdmageddon luckily couldn't get out of Gravity Falls. I try to keep under the radar of anyone looking for someone to get to. But I normally don't care."

"I would say, "give me a call if you ever find yourself in a bad place" but I think your sister has got your back. Always has."

Dipper nodded and looked back around. "So exactly what is this surprise?" He questioned and glanced through trees.

"You'll see soon Dip." Wendy smiled. She walked beside him in long strides and laughed ahead at Mabel. "Don't get caught in a bear trap. Wait up for us!"

Dipper gave a smile back and looked ahead in thought. Nothing seemed out of place. Sure some people were scared for life, and triangles were pretty much sacrilege in the town. Though there was a carnival to celebrate defeating Bill.

He wish he could've studied and understood the demon more.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Wendy suddenly turned down a thorny and dirt path.

"I found it when I was out seeing if any of my old traps got anything. It's pretty rad. I've kind of wanted to vandalize it but I knew you would want to see it first." She led him down the narrow path, Mabel joining beside him and carrying Waddles.

"Oooohh. Keeping secrets, Wendy?" The girl grinned.

Wendy looked at her. "It's so unlike me, I know!" She walked into a clearing and blinked as she saw a deer standing close turn tail and bolt back through the trees.

She walked over to what looked like a rock and moved away some of the vegetation

"Is.. That...?" Mabel started, putting Waddles down and off beside her.

"Bill?" Dipper finished and walked near the statue. He poked its rock eye. "Is that him or is this a joke?"

"Swear on my life I just found it here this year!"

The two girls chattered about the discovery but he sat there, thinking.

"You okay bro-bro?" Mabel chimed in suddenly

Dipper stared at it a bit longer. "Mabel, Wendy. I just need to look this over. Make sure nothing can go wrong. Like him coming back. Okay? I need some time alone. Come back in a couple minutes." He didn't give them time to respond as he started tracing the statue and looking at it. He soon heard them walk off and sighed.

"Even in death you leave a mark. You know, Bill? If you can hear me... I wanted to understand you."

...

Great. Now his ride was scared off by pesky humans. Off Joe goes! Whatever Joe!

Bill tensed as he heard footsteps get closer and shrunk against the statue. Sitting flat against it but standing out. Yellow against gray.

He heard loud voices... Familiar voices and the occasional oink...

"I wanted to understand you..."

PINETREE?!

He recognized that irritating voice! It had a more roundness and smooth feeling to it than it used to, it was still his nonetheless.

Come back for another summer? Can't help yourself can you? Bad choice kid... Hopefully Fordsy knew to stay away.

Once he got his hands on Pinetree, oh boy was the kid in for it... Wait

One problem... He was still pathetic, he didn't have his powers... Okay. He could do this. Just wait out the fool.

He sat there and listened to the kid.

"You seemed like the most interesting and valuable creature I've ever seen. Even though you were insane. There was something interesting about you. I kind I wish we were able to understand each other more. It could've helped us both."

"...you didn't have to do this..."

Of course he had do to do what he did! It was for the greater good! It was to make the world better!

He listened. Trying to stay annoyed as he listened to a few more words the kid spoke.

"Bye Bill..." He heard the shuffle of the kid standing, turning, and walking off

"You know... You didn't have to end up this way..."

Then it started to rain on the tiny demon


	4. PokeBill!

**Thanks for the comments! The more the better! It puts a smile on my face! And I hope this puts one on yours! So comment anything you liked, what could be better or something! Also the splendid Stan twins make an entrance. Thanks and enjoy this chapter of the little demonic dorito!**

The rain did not help his mood what so ever. First Joe decided to run off and never come back. Stupid Joe... Then the foolish kid decided to visit his body and talk to him. He didn't have anywhere to hide from the rain except a little against the statue but it still got to him. The thick woods weren't a complete journey for him but he was afraid he would become lost if he tried to go through them and get eaten by some savage creature.

Stupid nature. He hated the beautiful scenery. But then again. He hated the humans for ruining it even more! Always advancing. Quite terrifying how far they've gotten in a few short bounds. Next they'll be making an intergalactic empire with sabers made from focused light. Heheh

Bill sat flat against the statue and clutched his little top hat close so it wouldn't fly off from the wind. This wasn't the best place. Maybe he should try to follow the kid?

He stood, pulling himself close and darted around the statue and immediately regretted it once he was lifted and smacked back down to the ground by the wind. He blinked the tears away that came with the pain and attempts to get up again but staying closer to the ground as he tracked the vanishing figure. He growled in frustration and stood straight. The wind blowed him from the few feet he made it and smacked him back against the stone. The little demon unintentionally yelped in pain, scrambling to the back of the statue and huddled against it

The footsteps stopped and he saw the kid look carefully in the clearing before he walked the last few steps. Bill waited until he believed he was gone and sighed.

Stupid Pinetree. This was his fault anyway. All his fault.

Bill pinched his eye closed and felt something deep inside his triangle body shift and had a tight feeling. Something warm streamed down from his eye. He wasn't that hurt when he was thrown by the wind. What caused this stupid liquid?

The tight feeling?

Nonsense, he couldn't have feelings except anger and maybe sadistic joy! The feeling tightened more, constricting.

"I'm a fierce fighting machine! I brought humanity to their knees before!" He snarled against the wind, likely just trying to convince himself.

"I-I can just gain my power back! Jut prove to the Creators I'm worth it! I can... I'm not worthless! This world... I just wanted to make it fun... This WORTHLESS PLANET WILL SEE WHAT IM TRULY CAPABLE OF!" Bill drew himself up and was toppled backwards out of his cover by the wind.

"GRRAAAH!" His eye flashing red, he let out a roar, it shook the bushes and trees. It also stalked the rain for just a moment. Everything went silent for just a little bit. Just his presence still made things halt.

Breath Cipher. Breath...

Admire the silence. Maybe Joe will come back and you can go as far as you want away from this place. Foolish Joe. I'll take your teeth and make them into a necklace!

That same clear liquid poured down his face as he squeezed his eye shut and his body twitched every time he gave a soundless sob. Stupid feelings. He couldn't recall the last time he was this miserable. He probably wasn't EVER this miserable.

He didn't even hear the familiar footsteps go closer to the statue and fumble around with something before it didn't go away.

Everything's fine.

"This weather is really raining on your parade, huh?"

He snapped out of his misery and sat there, a little farther away from the statue.

His eye darkened to a deep crimson.

"Thought you would stay gone this time. I-" the stupid Pinetree cut off. Good. He wouldn't make a fool out of himself. Just shut up Piney.

The rain wasn't hitting him anymore. He blinked and looked up to see the kid holding an umbrella over the two of them.

"I could finish you off right now, Bill. You don't look like your capable of much. You hurt my friends, my family." Dipper crouched.

"I hate you."

"Hate you too kiddo." Bill narrowed his eye. A cold wind passed between them, carrying the words off and making the demon fall to the side but decide to not move.

Dipper watched him. He could leave him out here and get eaten or carried away by someone. Sounded great. To let him die. He deserved it.

But he did want to keep a close eye on him. He was dangerous. Dipper knew that and he was a little scared despite Bill's appearance and tear tracks. Besides he didn't want any hiker to find him and freak out again.

So, he shifted, thought about his chances and consequences of what we was going to do.

But he did hear Wendy's voice calling so he didn't have too much time to decide.

Dipper swung his hand down, nabbing the little monstrosity and zipped him up in his pocket.

Bill gave an undignified squeak and growled as he was crammed in the pocket. "Pinetree... I'm going to MURDER you." He scratched at the pocket and around. After awhile of not getting anywhere he sat and just growled obscenities at him. That is until he found the strange bright screen in the pocket and poked at it. Instantly entranced with the device

Dipper walked and jostled the little demon around as he did so and joined up with Wendy and Mabel. They were hiding under a tree from the rain. Chatting about something to do with Waddles the way Mabel was holding the pig and wriggling him around and showing him off to Wendy. Maybe a story of how their parents reacted every time Waddles came home from summer or when he was like a lap dog.

"What crazy adventures are you doing without me Dipping Dop?" Mabel whined an grinned slyly.

"Thought I saw a fairy. Sorry!" He made up the poor excuse but she seemed to buy it.

"Well, no more running around today. Soos is probably worried where you guys went!" Wendy chimed in. "Race you to the Shack!"

...

"Get him off!" Ford shouted over the roar of the wase hitting and throwing the boat around... Also the giant squid trying to yank him over board. He looked and saw his brother throw the thick stream of salt water, running with a harpoon and run to that horrid things eye, cutting it straight through, causing the beast to let go and sink down and away.

Ford leaned heavily on the railing of the boat, catching his breath. "What's the deal with you and attracting things with one eye?"

Says the one who went on a date with Susan...

Ford shrugged and took his hand, heaving his old body up. "Eh, just my luck." He turned I head back into the cabin of their ship. Grabbing his mug and sitting down at the monitor, checking that monster off the list an looking through the scans.

huh...interesting

"Impossible..." He ran his six fingers over the screen, tapping it.

"What's that?" His brothers voice queried beside him.

Ford looked over the screen. Holding one hand near it while the other held his coffee from spilling because of the rocking ship. An odd signal had popped up. Out of nowhere. Not in a particular magical area. Just there.

"Maybe it's just the shack's magical barrier acting up. Or something there.

"Another occurance. Not as strong as Bill's. It's not even on land." He paused "Stanley, change course by 34 degrees north... I want to see what it is." His brother mumbled a 'yes captain my captain.' Ford sat there. Maybe it was just a submarine with some particular gear on it. Or a boat... Whatever it was he hadn't seen it before. It was close to Bill's. But it was just creating strange occurrences in its wake it seemed. Sometimes positive or negative. Ed had to track it to make sure. If it's positive, study it. Watch it and leave it to its business. It's negative... Just blast it from whatever hellhole it crawled from.

"But it's there. It's something ...peculiar..."


	5. New Chip Crib

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the views and the comments once again. Don't worry this is hopefully going to get cute as I promised. And I'm probably not going to have too much action in this, despite all the things thank Ford has seen so far. But I know I've got to have something to spice it up a little. Anyway, if you have any comments I would love to know! Thanks and enjoy!**

Dipper followed the two girls back to the Shack, sprinting through the rain and heading under any dry spots he could get to along the way. He thought of an excuse to get away so he could get down to Grunkle Fords old lab and see what Bill was still doing alive.

The little demon was still in his pocket, most likely plotting how he was going to kill him when he got out.

Now that he thought about it even more, maybe he shouldn't have brought him with.

Too late now.

Dipper sighed and jumped up the steps ahead of Mabel and Wendy and glided into the shack.

Melody was counting the money of the register, Soos was putting a tarp over one of the freaky fake attractions. And Soos' grandmother's cooking could be noticed from across the little place.

Dipper fanned out the umbrella outside the door and left it before waving at the others. "I found some... Mushrooms. I'm going to go see the properties of. I'll... Be back up for dinner."

"Just try not to get poisoned or anything." Wendy jested. She was a little surprised of how sudden he announced. Must be interesting mushrooms...

Dipper went to the elevator and quickly dialed in the number and opened up his pocket. He looked inside and saw his phone on. He tugged it out and the little demon dangled from it in front of his face.

"What are you looking at?"

Bill just tugged the phone closer.

"Bill..." He managed to yank it away and held the demon with the other hand despite the indignant whine and looked at the touchscreen. Blinking as he just saw different shapes triangles.

As soon as Bill saw the kids confused expression, he cackled. "At least it's not as weird as your browser history."

Dipper rolled his eyes and shoved the phone back into the pocket and stepped out of the lab as the elevator halted.

Fun was apparently over for Bill.

He looked up at Dipper's straight face and looked around at the equipment and containers. "Pinetree... You know I would never harm you again? There's no reason to get crazy and do something irrational!"

"..."

"No really, I-"

"Shut it-"

Bill blinked but just hung in his grasp, folding his arms, his suspicion and fear didn't go away. It just grew.

He was placed on a counter and observed as Piney went over and grabbed something metallic (probably to cut him into tiny pieces) and something glass. (Maybe a container to put those pieces in! Yowza!) He couldn't see exactly what and backed up a little, he couldn't get far as the kid walked back over and grabbed his legs to keep him still.

Bill tensed and froze. "P-Pinetree! This isn't funny! Come on pal! I didn't even get close to you! This isn't fair!" He squeezed his eye shut as the kid started to bring the glass container down on him. Tears poured down his face. "Please..." He shook. He didn't even feel the grip on his legs. Maybe the kid cut them off.

Bill kept his eye shut. This is it. The kid snapped, he had the upper hand and he was exploiting the hell out of this new power. This wasn't really fair, was it?

Well he did try to kill his family... But he didn't succeed.

Maybe if he stayed completely still he would think he was dead and leave him alone. Vanquishing the triangle, a mighty moment for Pinetree!

Was he dead yet?

There was a soft squeaking noise.

He dared himself and opened his eye to look up at Dipper.

The kid was holding a small little cubby open. "Listen, Bill." There was a cold edge to the kids voice. "I'm going to watch very close over you until Ford gets back. So, we can do this the simple and fun way or we can do it the painful way."

Bill blinked and tilted his head. He looked at the kid and saw the glass thing was a container for the cubby and the metal thingy was a lock. "Oh?...oh... So what's the easy way?"

Dipper paused and put down the container and lock. "There's another room you might be familiar with. Only me and Ford know of it. I can keep you in that place if I KNOW you aren't going to cause trouble. Which you probably are going to. But if you do try something funny. I'm going to lock you here and maybe do some horrific experiments on you. I have the tools and I've seen Ford's research on one eyed abominations."

Bill shuddered and stared at the kid. Confused, he slowly stood.

"Now, Pinetree. You're trusting me?"

"No."

"Then what-"

"I'm going to let you think. I'm letting you live. Maybe if your lucky I won't even tell Ford you're alive."

Bill sat there. He thought and then faced him again. "I guess I've got nothing better to do."

"Sixer really tore this place up, huh?" Bill sat in Dipper's palm as they were in the secret level. The shrine. Also that weird mind machine he never liked.

"It haunted him. He told me after he realized what you were really planning to do he tried to get as much of you out of here. But it would be weird to throw all of this stuff to the curb."

Bill looked around. He couldn't use any of this stuff to get his powers back. But his narcissist self was quite pleased. "Well! Hey there handsome!" He pointed to a golden statue of himself.

Dipper looked at the tiny demon and his attempts at impressing himself.

"So, would you rather stay in here?"

"Of course! If rather not stay in a cage in which I can see freedom but I can't get to it. This is MUCH roomier!" Bill hopped down from his hand and strolled to the triangle carpet. "Shag..." He strolled across it, sinking a little and sat down. "I could get used to this."

The silence lasted for a while between them and a question rose. "Seriously, besides impressing everyone... Why keep me alive?"

Dipper paused and looked at the demon, thought he put aside that query already. Apparently not. Maybe a more straightforward answer will work.

"Everyone deserves another chance."

"Even monsters like me?"

"Even monsters like you." Dipper confirmed and turned. "I know it's a shock. But that's just what I think. Don't screw it up, Bill." He stepped into the elevator. "I'll be back down tomorrow morning to check on you." And he left, leaving the demon to his thoughts.

Bill sat there. "I'll try not to..." He closed his eye. Not focusing on anything in particular. He just noticed the tight feeling back but a little loosened compared to last time. It gave him a little hope.

...

Whirlpools. Frozen patches of the ocean, sudden volcanos sprouting out of nowhere. Not even near any plates or rifts. Some magnetic interference and large masses of dead and smelly ocean creatures floating on the water.

Peculiar Positioning. Ford called it. There was no pattern to these strange things. Just here and there.

Only thing he had to follow was a signal that showed up every hour or two and it was getting closer to land. He didn't know how much of the land it was going to strike but if whatever was killing all these animals. He didn't want it getting near any towns or cities...


	6. Suspicious

**Not too much going on in this chapter, and it's not that long... It's mostly for the Stan twins and I slapped something together for Mabel and Dipper. Thanks for all the views and comments, they help out! So enjoy!**

A little hoof poked her cheek. Waddles prodding at her face as he was held up in the air by Mabel. The girl giggling as the pig wriggled a little stiffly due to the pig sweater she just finished knitting.

She held him up and grinned as he oinked before he tucked his little stubby legs close and was able to doze off in the position.

"I'm jealous of you. You can sleep anywhere."

She laid back on her bed, waiting for her brother to come back from the lab.

She laid Waddles down beside her and sighed, glancing around the room. Ever since the first summer, she had gone back to California and made even more friends. Dipper had too. She was quite impressed with his new abilities to meet people, and she wasn't talking about just the people in the geekier clubs.

The door to the room creaked open. Speak of the devil.

As she looked at her twin, she couldn't help but noticed familiar bags under his eyes. "Late night creature studies?"

"Creature studies..." Dipper gave a slurred confirmation before flopping face down into his pillow. For the last couple of days he was down in the lab. Nobody else knew of the little demon he kept right under their noses. He had just made excuses such as a gnome with a new color of beard or a slightly different fern with magical healing properties.

Knowing how this family worked and found things by accident, he would have to figure out how to hide or get rid of Bill before they stumbled across him.

"Just junk like some fairy wings. Nothing too big. But it was delicate work." Dipper mumbled into the pillow but still loud enough for Mabel to hear.

Mabel looked at him, strange how fairies weren't a big thing to him, even though she heard they weren't common. "Do... Do you think I can come with you on the next search?"

Dipper looked up from the cushy pillow at her. "Oh. Of course."

Mabel instantly perked up. "So what's the plan for your next hunt?"

Dipper sat up and shrugged. "Just to go out in the forest and track what catches my eye. That's what I do everytime."

Mabel blinked and frowned. "Oh. Well I guess I can help you then. If something catches your eye, I'll have to get it back for you." She giggled at her own horrible humor.

Dipper smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. "We'll leave early in the morning and come back before everyone wakes up so Soos doesn't have to call every two minutes." He rolled on his side. "Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Mabel chirped.

Dipper waited until he could hear the even breaths of his sister, making sure she was asleep and he gave a sigh.

He would have to check on Bill tomorrow before Mabel woke, might as well not sleep at all...

Not a bad idea Dipper. Thanks Dipper.

He pulled out a dim book light and one of his crazy monster books.

...

"Yeesh." Ford heard a voice grunt beside him. He looked over the water at the continuous span of dead sea animals. Floating and bumping against the boat as it trudged through the icy water.

Stan stood and leaned against the railing. "Oil?" He guessed, he was about to dip his hand in the water then paused. He didn't see any oily sheen to the corpses. He hummed and looked back at Ford.

The scientist just watched the area, looking for anything.

"I'm not sure exactly what it is. But the signal that this I believe is causing this, has been slowing down and blinking in and out of detection."

it was one of the strangest things he's seen. Something like Bill just caused weirdness and had a goal set in his mind. Whatever was causing this did it indirectly, maybe even accidentally. But it looked terrifying either way. He wasn't sure what this thing was after or why it was out here. Quite...Peculiar...

He sighed. "I don't know where it's-"

"Was that the little circle on the screen that kept getting closer to the center?"

Stan interrupted him, straightening.

"What?!" Ford bolted upright and darted into the cabin, flying to the monitor. As soon as he caught a glance of the little blip pretty much onto of their own signal, something rocked the boat violently.

Stan stumbled through the door, water sloshing in behind him. "What the hell was that?!"

Ford looked outside. "It's here." He stood and went to the door. The boat slowed rocking then was hit by something again. He slammed open the door and was greeted with a singular eye for just a second before everything went dark.


	7. Peculiar

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But thank you for all the views and reviews. I'll try to make up for lost time! Some bigger things are starting to happen, so hold onto your pants. Thank you and enjoy!**

Mabel trampled over small vegetation and small colonies of ants. Running fast through the trees and as she halted she stuck out her arm towards her twin. "I found some!"

Dipper looked at the brightly colored flowers in the extended hand and took them from the fingers caked with dirt and had a few thorns in them. "That should do it for today then." He put them in bottles with water at the bottom. "I'll take a look at them when we get back."

"Can I come with?" Mabel asked, plucking the thorns out of her appendage. She tapped the glass jars of small creatures. "I want to help you with these little guys."

Dipper hummed, clicking his pen as he wrote down the findings. He might as well let her. She would act suspicious if he kept her away too much. He would just have to keep his recent guest out of sight.

He nodded and stood, stuffing his pack with the new journal and put the jars and vials in padding and put them in there. Placing some in Mabel's he warned her before she could get too excited. "Don't jump around. They might get hurt." He turned and started off. Making his way through the crowded and narrow path, passing by a small waterfall when they had to cross and looking in the crevices of the rocks. He continued on and gazed around and soon made it onto the Shack. He looked at Mabel who had taken out a jar with a fairy and was poking the glass near it.

Dipper opened the creakily door and made his way across the room and living room. As the visitors were focused on Soos giving them a tour of the creepy fake attractions. He keyed in the code to the vending machine and made his way down to the lab and organized the findings. He paused in his work. "I gotta go check on something. I might've forgotten something." He made his way back into the elevator, leaving his sister in the lab to finish up. He hadn't checked on Bill in a while.

As he arrived to the floor, he found the small demon on the couch, sitting on a book and playing with a bookmark. Reading about the history of Gravity Falls.

"What's up Pinetree?"

Dipper sat beside him and held out a vile of the flora he had obtained. "I want to make you useful until Ford comes back. Find out anything you can. There's some books in here with the plants around here."

Bill hummed and held, shaking the vial and looked up at him. "So if I can't go outside then you bring the outside to me."

Dipper looked at him. "When my Grunkle comes back he'll decide hat to do with you. I just need to keep you away from everyone else."

Meanwhile. Mabel was finishing up organizing and frowned as she heard the elevator stop earlier than usual and looked at the little arrow from the 3 and stop at 2 instead of 1. It wasn't broken but she didn't know such a 2nd excited. She had seen the number but thought nothing of it before but she had seen it do it whenever Dipper went into the lift alone.

Hmm...

...

Stan watched his brother fall to the ground in front of the mysterious shape. He snatched one of the harpoons they used for the monsters they came across and aimed. Behind it, water flowed into the cabin as the boat started rocking from the violent waves.

"I don't know how you got here, or who you are, but-"

"Liar..." A soft voice spoke from the figure. Sounded somewhat like a glitchy Russian accent.

"Well- thanks for pointing out the obvious." Stan cocked an eyebrow

"Peculiar." It finished. The shape hovered closer, away from Ford and closer to Stan.

One eye was locked onto his face.

Now that Stan had a better look he saw a messenger cap on top of the floating orb figure and a black piece of fabric wrapped around the bottom of it like a scarf and hung down beside its stick legs. Whoever this thing was picked with the wrong man.

Stan blinked and stepped back as the creature got closer. "You're one of Bill's goons?" He held the harpoon at it.

The orb floated around him. "No. I'm not affiliated with him. He "liberated" the universe I came from." It snorted. "But he has ended up being a failure in my Creator's eyes. I'm here to fix what he broke."

Stan narrowed his eyes. "And you're in the middle of the ocean because?" He questioned.

"This is as close to my destination as I was allowed to be delivered into this world. I also was asked to eliminate you both."

Peculiar's eye glowed and lifted his arms. Waves heaved up around the small ship and roared.

Stan dropped the harpoon and grabbed his brother as water sloshed in the ground.

"It's unfortunate our meeting, short as it was, will not end happily for you. Such a shame..."

Stan looked outside at the towering waves and he looked around, holding Ford under one arm he swung the free one and grabbed the harpoon as it flung by in the water. He hefted the rod and chucked it a the lesser demon. It struck its bright eye, causing the thing to lose its focus and falter.

Peculiar clutched his face with one hand and growled, flinging down the other forcefully and glared at the petty humans through the blurriness of tears and iridescent blood. He vanished before Stan's eyes.

The man looked up and slid as the boat was pushed sideways by the waves. They were getting higher until the wave began to topple and took them with it. The Stan O' War barreling down the wave and hitting smaller ones, throwing the twins around in the cabin and flooding it with water. Breaking holes in the side and the salty liquid hell filling the gaps and dragging the boat deep beneath the surface...

Peculiar hummed in content, holding a black umbrella as the ocean spray rained down then warped it away as it settled. His eye was bleeding down his front, sparkly and thick liquid dripped from him and sizzling in the water below.

He looked over as the violent waves ceased and only could see pieces of wood drift on the surface. He hovered above and read the boats name. "Stan..." He paused, listened to it as he tried to remember where he heard it from and paused as he did.

The soundless space around him shook with his laughter. It caused vents to burst from the ocean floor and blow up gushes of flame and blackness in the air and in the water, sea inhabitants floated belly up and froze over when they hit the air.

Cipher had lost because of them. And he was known for being stronger than the rest of the demons. Including Peculiar. A shame. But he would have to find out what exactly caused the downfall of him.

It would probably end up being amusing for him... He knew where to look. Gravity Falls, Oregon...


	8. Eye

**Thank you all for the views and feedback, really does help me out! So I'm trying to get this moving more but I'll try not to rush and throw everything on at once. Anyway, some more Mabel and not a lot of the Stan twins, sorry. But I'll write more for them! So enjoy!**

Bill was nestled in Dipper's hair, the boy had given him a chance to help him with research. He propped the book and flipped through the pages as he scanned the words.

The small demon had grown a little bit since his banishment to this world. He gained a little more power and strength.

"Anything?" The kid asked, looking up at the tiny feet hanging above his eyes. He wasn't too nervous about him being so close. He didn't seem threatening at the moment.

"All I know is that you shouldn't touch it. You might have a negative reaction to it." He mumbled and looked at the brightly colored spots on the leaves of the plant. Most likely poisonous and kept giving off some sort of dust, the main reason he kept it in the vial.

Bill hummed dropped it on the boy's hands below him. "Keep it safe and don't- don't open it Pinetree!" He swatted the bridge of Dipper's nose when he was about to uncap it and sniff it.

He huffed and dropped the book on the kids lap and snuggled in the boy's warm hair, playing with it idly as Pinetree was organizing what work they had already finished.

Dipper looked up at the tiny palm sized demon. He was actually surprised that he hadn't threatened or attempted to escape or harm him.

He still was cautious. He didn't know how much power he had or even how he got back.

He hummed and continued to hand him things to examine.

Bill held the bottle that contained a small group of little fairies, huddled in the corner farthest from his wandering eye. They shrunk in themselves as he narrowed his eye and then it gave a smug look.

Bill looked down at the Pinetree then gazed back at the fairies. Pesky little things...

He violently shook the jar, earning himself tiny little squeals and hissed as the creatures were thrown around and collided with the glass surface.

"Bill!" Fun while it lasted. The tiny demon looked down at the boy. "Piney!" He cackled and held the jar closer as a hand crept up and threatened to take away the terrified creatures. "No!"

Dipper sighed, reaching at his head as tried to get a grasp on the tiny demon as he fumbled and began to get his legs tangled in his hair. The boy winced. "You're going to get yourself stuck!"

He blindly swatted at the top of his head to catch the three sided menace. He caught something in his fingers and paused, it was a little sticky and squishy.

"HOLY CREATORS, PINETREE! LET GO!" Dipper flinched his hand back and grabbed the bottom half of the demon an held him in front of his face to see him clutching his eye with one hand and tossed the jar down onto the boy's lap to rub the injured area, whimpering curses. That hurt more than ever. Sure it hurt whenever his one eye got hit but it would pass over in a moment.

Bill blinked the involuntary tears of his pain away and sighed. It was red with irritation. He tried to move away from the hand and wriggled free. "Yowza... Got me good." He hissed and held his eye. "Happy? Ruining my moment of joy and replacing it with pain." Stupid kid, stupid hands swiping at his eye. He removed his own palm and saw fluid that looked like a starry night. It dripped from the injury. "Stop being useless and get something to help me."

Dipper looked at the twinkly blood on his own finger and blinked, standing quickly. "J-just don't make it worse. I'll be right back." He hurried into the elevator.

Bill sighed, wiping away any of the liquid. He listened as the elevator went to the top floor. Then paused as he heard it go back down past the floor he was one, stop and begin rising again.

Well, first off, that was way too quick, and -

He dashed under the sofa he and Pinetree were on as the elevator creaked open.

"Dip-Dop?" A familiar voice... the female equivalent of Pinetree.

Footsteps got closer and the demon scooted further under the furniture as the feet stopped, presumably to inspect the research.

Mabel scanned over the scribbles of notes and pictures of the cushions. She tilted her head and looked at the vials and jars of plants and small critters. She gazed at the jar with hairline cracks. Small fairies were huddled together. Some with bruises and broken wings.

"Did Dipper do this to you?" She questioned them, even if they confirmed she wouldn't believe it, he was crazy and sleep-deprived but he wouldn't harm these things.

The clump shook their heads and pointed fingers down at the chair. Before shaking even more.

Mabel tilted her head and sunk to her knees, holding the jar under one arm and lifting up the cushions. Nothing but trash and chewed up pens. She glanced back at the fairies. They seemed to be staring at something else. And she followed their gaze to under the couch where purple and shinny goo was there, spreading and sizzling against the floor.

She frowned and placed the jar back on top of the couch and lowered her head against the floor. She scanned underneath, through the dust bunnies she could make out a little foot scurrying off to the side to the next object which was a book case.

"Is that your little buddy?" She asked the fairies but without waiting for an answer she jumped to her feet and scouted around the back of the case and saw the same little limb scrambling up into the books.

She turned to the front and started pulling out books to find the little thing. "Come on buddy. I won't hurt you. No matter who you are or what you've done." She cooed and tried to coax whatever it was.

As she took out the books the same little figure always ran to the next one then she would search the next shelf.

She caught a look of the same purple goop. "Are-are you hurt?" She scanned the rest of the bookcase, the little guy wasn't anywhere. She huffed, placing her hands on her hips until a sound from over on the desk caught her attention.

Something she couldn't see made a mad dash under papers from a spilled over cup of chewed pens and pencils. She ripped them to the side but wasn't fast enough as it jumped, hissing at her and lunged into a cabinet and she grabbed a pencil, holding it close and threateningly towards the direction it went to.

"Gotcha." She said triumphantly and as the little thing leapt out to make a break for it she jabbed at it with the pointed end.

She only expected to hold it back and wasn't prepared for the scream if agony.

Mabel stared at what she hit, seeing the tiny three sided thing clutch onto the edge of the drawer, she panicked and slammed it shut, earning another pained screech as it closed on the little things fingers.

"...yikes..." Mabel stepped away, holding the pencil and looking at the pointed end, she dropped it as an eyeball was skewered with it and turned to her.

"IM GOING TO VAPORIZE YOU AND HAVE EVERYONE YOU LOVE SUFFOCATE ON WHATS LEFT OF YOUR ASH!" She heard a violent screech from the cabinet. "AND FOR THE LOVE FOR ALL THAT IS STRANGE GIVE ME MY LOOKING ORB BACK!"

Mabel froze and made her way closer to the thing, readying the pencil and with a shiver put the pencil with the eyeball back in with the demon as she opened a tiny gap in the drawer.

She breathed heavily, sitting against the cabinet. "B-Bill?" She said after a few moments of silence between them.

"Where's Pinetree?"

Mabel blinked and looked at him. "He said he went out to get some stuff. He'll be back in maybe an hour?" She crawled closer.

She deeply hated the demon for causing all their pain, but he sounded different. She reached in the cabinet, holding out her hand as she forgot about the consequences.

"Wanna talk a little bit?"

...

Drowning. Brother. Eye. Ship.

Alright, calm down Ford, you're probably okay. Or you're dead.

Either way you're fine, right?

Ford blinked as harsh light blinded him suddenly and he bolted up, feeling something that normally isn't supposed to shift do just that. He grimaced and clutched his side. Squeezing his eyes then daring to open his eyes.

It took awhile but the white hospital lights became more bearable and he looked around his surroundings.

Okay, hospital. At least you're not dead

What happened... He just saw an eye and heard his brother before everything was gone.

His brother...

Stanley!

He whipped his head around, wincing at the sudden movement and nearly regretted it but seeing a figure laying in the bed across from him made it worth it. He was fine.

The other man wasn't moving but he was also alive. Good.

He had no idea what happened. He would question his brother later of how they got here.


	9. Something's Going On

**I have free time today, more than usual. And so I might just be writing (because I have no life). But thank you again for the views and feedback! I just want to have Mabel knit Bill tons of sweaters. That's all I want. Anyway, thanks and enjoy!**

Bill shied away from the outstretched hand. He huffed on the eyeball in his hands and buffed it before popping it back in its socket. The pain was still there and felt fresh. These children were destructive even with just their own hands or a writing utensil.

He rubbed it and gazed at the fingers before looking up at her face, tears of pain and just outright being frightened were still streaming on his face.

"Aw buddy. What's wrong?" Mabel tried to give her best and softest concerned voice. She wasn't so sure about this but figured it would better to keep an eye on him than leave him alone. She looked at his eye and grimaced, feeling partially bad held out her hand closer. "Come on. Even though you nearly killed me and you made Gravity Falls a living nightmare, I'm willing to try and understand you."

Bill blinked and looked up at the girl. He slowly stretched out his hand, resisting the urge to smack her hand away but gently placed his hand in her palm. He gave a small yelp as Mabel pulled him out and held him in her cupped hands. "How did you get here, when did you get here?"

Bill looked up at her and sat in the hand cradle, leaning back against her fingers. "It's... It's a long story... All I can say is Pinetree found me and brought me here."

He looked up at her. "He had the intention to hide me here until ol' Sixer came back."

Mabel sighed. "It's been awhile since we last heard from them... But we hope they'll come back one day."

She looked at his eye and pointed at it. "So before I shanked you with a pencil, what happened to it?"

Bill blinked, wiping away some more of the sparkly blood and tears. He paused and thought, the little deceitful part of his mind strived to feed her lies. Another part reasoned that he should play it off like it didn't hurt... But...

Deception couldn't hurt, lead the child to believe he was weaker than he actually was and he could exploit the hell out of the kind heart. He might regret it later but he would have time to gain his power back! You're a genius, Bill Cipher!

Bill looked back up at Mabel with fresh (fake) tears pouring down his face. "Piney hurt me! I know what I did was wrong, but I learned that lesson after you defeated me! Don't let him near me, please!"

Mabel paused at the outburst and looked at the pitiful demon in her hands. She mentally tskd at Dipper, never knowing when to stop. She might be believing a lie, he sounded completely in pain and it seeped into the gentle part of her and spread a clenching feeling.

She sighed and pressed a finger against his face. "I'll help you. But you've got to promise me something."

Bill nodded and clapped his hands together in gratitude. "Of course, Shooting Star! Anything!" His eye brightened happily. Beneath the grateful facade he was a madman, cackling at the naive young woman.

"No hurting anybody." He nodded

"No getting outside of the Shack. At least don't go outside unless I say so" Another nod

She gave the rest of the list about how to hide, how he should act if he's near her friends or her beloved Waddles.

"That all, Shooting Star?"

"And..." The girl held up her hand, a smug grin spreading across her face. "I get to knit you sweaters and you MUST wear them!"

Bill paused as hung his arms at his sides. "Really?"

Mabel shrugged and put him down and stood. "Well I could just leave you here with Dipper if you would rather do that, I have no problem..."

"N-no! I'll- I'll do it!" He helplessly scrabbled at her foot, trying to get back into her hands.

Mabel picked him up. "Good!" She looked at the jar of fairies and thought, putting the triangle on her shoulder, she reached down and grabbed it before heading to the elevator. She still had a good amount of time before her twin got back.

"What are you doing with that?" He pointed at the jar.

"All in good time, my Cipher." She giggled and stepped into the elevator. "Say, are you opposed to plaid?"

...

"Stanley? Are you sure you don't want my help?" Ford stood and watched as his brother hoisted himself out of the hospital bed and into a wheelchair. "I'm fine, Poindexter. Just grab what they found what we had left and let's get out of here. Ill explain more to you about that... Thing. But you also have to explain what it was doing there, and why it's like Bill."

Ford sighed and walked around his brother, having a slight limp and started wheeling him out.

Stan had taken most of the punishment when the ship was being thrown around. He had gotten Ford into a better position but he also had some injuries. "I had my full of adventure with that, so much for the babes." Stan grumbled, a little half hearted humor, still there.

"We'll do better next time. But if we want to know about this... Peculiar demon, then we're gonna have to go back to my lab. Every bit of research I did on the ship was lost." Ford gave him a smile as they made the way out and into an awaiting vehicle

Stan looked up at his brother. "Back to the Shack?"

He nodded.

"It's probably going to be just as weird as we left it, won't it?"

Ford paused. "Not as weird as when Bill was around, but of course." He smirked. "Don't worry. All we need is to find out were Peculiar is heading and we can hunt him down. I don't know if I can send him back to the dimension he came from, since there isn't a rift. But I might be able to contain him."

Stan watched him. "Whatever you say, nerd." He looked out the car window. Not only would hunting down that creature would be a success for them, but he wondered how everyone was doing.

It was a while away from Gravity Falls, maybe they could beat the demon there. It traveled pretty quickly and spread destruction. And if it traveled over land that couldn't mean anything good...

...

Peculiar darted across the land. Unfortunately, he couldn't just warp there, the magical barrier around the town of Gravity Falls was too strong. Hopefully he could get in, he might be in trouble if it blocked him from entering.

Stupid obstacles getting in his path... Like this town up ahead.

Later on the news it would show towns destroyed by strange occurrences. Earthquakes, tornados, dead livestock, etc.

Simple things. He couldn't do much beyond that, only a lesser demon but the others teasing of him being a runt didn't stop him from destroying.


	10. Sweater Weather

**Third update today? I'm insane (and also has no life)... But I have doing so! Thanks for all the feedback and views, really helps me out! So be sure to do that if you have any ideas or some tips or something, it's a win for everyone! I'm having fun writing things with Mabel and Bill. Anyway, relax, and enjoy!**

"Shooting Star... Is this truly necessary?" Bill asked as the girl picked up his stick thing arm and took measurements.

"Of course it is! You'll be so adorable! I'll make you so many sweaters! We can have matching ones!"

Bill hummed and looked around the bedroom as she worked and looked at the jar that had been emptied of the fairies. "So why did you bring that?"

Mabel looked up from doing her thing. "It's going to be for you. I'm not going to let you sleep in the cold, and I don't trust you enough to sleep in my bed with the stuffed animals or with Waddles. I believe you're old enough to have your own room."

"I'm over trillions of years old..." Bill added. "Your lifetime is a small fraction of mine."

"If you're going to be rude about it, I could just make it into a death trap." Mabel gave him a smug look. She pulled out her knitting materials and got to it.

"I even have some contacts that are bringing me the itty bitty furniture for the teeny weeny Dorito." Mabel cooed and patted the top of his head with a finger.

"I don't even need sleep..." Bill added and sighed. It wasn't really required for him.

"Even if you don't need it... Can you?" Mabel hummed as she worked, sitting criss-cross with Bill in the small circle.

"It feels different to. But yes. It can be enjoyable but I haven't slept for millions of years... In my own decaying dimension, if I let my guard down, it could mean the end of me."

"Sounds harsh."

"Indeed..." Bill closed his eye. "Let's not get you down, Shooting Star. I don't need you to think about it and Id rather not relive the memories." He leaned against her foot and looked up.

"How are you planning to keep me hidden, especially with a huge jar?"

He queried after a while of silence.

"Well, Dip doesn't come up here until late at night- more like early in the morning, but only for a few hours... And some of my friends come up here, but they don't NEED to know about you. But if they do, they're really good at keeping secrets. Don't you worry Bill, you're safe with me!"

Mabel jabbed her thumb at herself to emphasize and grinned. "Speaking of which. They should be here soon... They're the ones with the tiny bed and such."

Bill grumbled. "Joy. So, should I just-"

"That's them!" Mabel squealed as the door was burst open downstairs and tossed the half knit small sweater to the side. "Stay right there! Waddles, watch him!" She flung herself down the stairs to great her friends.

Bill sat there, blinking and gazed up at the oinking creature. "So, you're the guardian of Shooting Star's domain, huh?" He turned. "Laughable..." He went to hop off the bed but felt the stupid thing grab the top of his body and yank him back.

Bill snapped and spun around. "Okay, listen up, you-you... Swine!"

Nice one, Cipher. Really got 'em good that time. Nobody can recover from that...

It just sniffed and licked his face.

"I greatly despise you. And you're only alive because I am but a guest here and Shooting Star would hand me back to the Pinetree if I harmed you."

"But we need to set some ground rules. First off, don't eat me. Secondly, don't touch me ever again. Third and lastly, DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Bill's eye flashed and he glared at the pig before turning away and sat back down as Mabel burst back into the room, holding an armful of massive playhouse furniture. Perfect size for him... yay. Not.

Bill looked up at her, looking so stuffy as he folded his arms. "It looks, uncomfortable..."

"I'll fix that, after I finish your sweater." She giggled and flopped back down and pulled the tiny triangle on her lap as she took her time to finish it.

Bill watched her work, entranced by the way she knitted and watched the needles before scanning the rest the room, sprawling over her foot.

He looked at Pinetree's bed, scattered papers and books. Weird kid, doing adult stuff like Sixer. He's not as innocent as Star. Hopefully, the boy would just be searching for him. Or if he were to find out where he was, Shooting Star could defend him if he appealed more to her.

Bill yelped as he was suddenly grabbed and something thick, but soft was shoved on his body. A little red plaid sweater hung from his body, long poofy sleeves, and it somehow all stayed on.

Appealing to her, meant having to deal with this...

"Shooting Star... You're too kind." He cooed, giving her a soft look, for good measure of course... Not that he was touched by this act of generosity... Nonsense. "You gotta stop patronizing me..." He looked down at the bulky thing then up at her smiling face.

"It's... Nice." He finished.

"...oh." Mabel retracted and looked at him. "Yeah, I guess it is... Just... Nice."

Oh boy, now you've really done it. Come on. Time to really sell yourself out. "What I mean is that, it isn't just nice, it's... STUPENDOUS!" He laughed.

"YAY! I have no idea what that means!" Mabel cheered and giggled. "But I'll take what I can get, no questions asked!" She looked at the rest of the supplies. "I gotta make you more! Maybe I can make you some more things for your new room."

Mabel grabbed the dollhouse stuff and began placing a small patch of fabric on the bottom of it, then the rest of the you furniture in a near fashion, also placing a little mirror to the side.

"So, in the day. You can come out, we can talk, and maybe later I can bring you outside if you're good enough. But at night, I'm going to keep you in here... Do you eat anything?"

Bill looked at her. "Not normally. Like sleeping, I don't require much. This small and pitiful form is much easier to maintain. Although whenever I do consume something, I have it in liquid form. The only space for a mouth is changing my eye into one. I could just direct the energy into my very being, but that required power I no liger possess."

Mabel hummed and grabbed the small demon. "We'll figure out something, but it's getting late." She put him through the hole of the jar and covered it. "I might as well hide you as well... Dipper might find you if I leave you out." She looked around and placed the demon in a jar in the pile of stuffed animals, leaving a small gap for him to see out but cleverly placed so nobody could see him easily.

"I'll be back, I'll bring you some Pitt Cola, but I gotta head down for dinner." Mabel smiled at him and stood, turning to leave. "Don't cause any trouble." She walked out with Waddles on her heels and shut the door, leaving Bill to himself.

He sat there on the bottom of the jar, prodding at the furniture. "No promises..." He looked and glared at the door.

...

Peculiar passed by a sign, as he darted, he had made out the welcoming words that he had gotten to the next state. He still had a while to travel, and so far, not a lot to stop him. He had burnt down one small gates community, and a park a little while. There were some terrified people, but he didn't care.

"PECULIAR"

Whoa there... He halted sharply, sending a shockwave that continued ahead. "Creator?"

"WE HAVE SEEN MORTALS THAT HAVE A CHANCE OF THROWING YOU OFF YOUR COURSE, EITHER AVOID THEM OR ELIMINATE THEM ONCE AND FOR GOOD!"

Peculiar narrowed his eye. Those two men on the ship, troublesome... He could just outright kill someone, not just blast them into oblivion.

No, that attack on them earlier was a one time thing.

"I will do my best to make sure they do not cross paths with me." Peculiar informed the air, if they were also heading there, he would try to send them in the wrong direction, or stall them. He would work out the details later.

"VERY WELL, DO NOT DISAPPOINT US"

"Yes, my Creator." Peculiar waited for anything else, that booming voice really just hurt everything. Couldn't have one of the others told him about this? He paused and was careful what he thought, they might be looking in his head right now.

Peculiar sighed and set off, he would have to gain speed again, a little behind schedule, but nothing too alarming. He would get there eventually and finish what was started...

...

also, the ALL CAPS are one of the "Creators" from the first chapter. There's also one who talks regularly, and another one with none, if any punctuation.


	11. Company is Coming!

**Thanks for all the views and feedback, helps me out! Anyway, next chapter is probably just going to be something to take a breath from all that's going on. Either that or the chapter after. I don't want there to be too much at a time that it gets boring. Anyway, enjoy!**

"So, earlier today I got a call that both Mr. Pines were coming back. They said they needed to stop by, they don't know for how long but they're visiting anyway!" Soos declared, popping a fry into his mouth.

Dipper stopped his munching on his fast food and looked up at the man. "Really? What happened to their adventures?"

Soos gave a shrug. "Maybe they'll explain when they get here." He took another bite and laughed. "Should we surprise them with a party?"

Melody put a hand on his arm. "I think they would love it, but don't go overboard, you might give them a heart attack." She smirked and looked at the twins. "Maybe make them a breakfast or something? They'll be here early in a couple of days."

Mabel perked up, she was already eating quite ravenously, but she picked up the pace, mumbling through mouthfuls of food, much to the disgust of her sibling. "I'll make a welcome banner! With glitter! Lots of it!"

Dipper wrinkled his nose as some mush landed in front of him and slapped a hand across her mouth with a smirk. "You're gross." He joked.

Mabel gulped down the food and grabbed a fry, waggling it in front if his face. "I got places to go, people to meet!" She paused and popped the fried food in her mouth. "Speaking of which... Are you coming to the room anytime soon?"

Dipper blinked and tilted his head. "I'm not planning to. I have some more stuff I need to figure out in the lab." ... Like where Bill went off to. He just about had a heart attack when he couldn't find the demon and saw the blood and mess everywhere. Something had gotten to him. So he was probably gone.

Mabel looked at him. "I was just wondering because I'm going to be chatting it up with the girls. I wanted to spare you from having to talk to them, I know you're still awkward around girls."

Melody aww'd and ruffled the boy's hair. "Guys get so weird around us. I don't understand." She smirked at Soos.

Mabel scarfed down her fast food meal. "They'll be waiting for me! I'll see you all in the morning!" She threw herself from her chair, grabbed a couple cans of Pitt Cola making her way out and up the stairs. Darting into the bedroom and giggles could be heard not so much later.

The three of them took their time with finishing. Mostly just Melody and Soos talking about some adult stuff that was a little too foreign for Dipper, and so the boy just sat and let his mind wander.

Maybe once Grunkle Ford came back he could assist him with Bill.

After all the demon had done to make their summer miserable, and in the end, failed... He deserved worse treatment. But he couldn't bring himself to truly harm the little guy. He was so vulnerable. So small. Helpless and alone.

He almost felt bad for Bill.

Close...

They could figure out what to do with him. When Ford was here. Maybe turn him into a potent power source. Actually have him be useful. Maybe a subject of resource. A little harsh but he would still serve a purpose. Maybe just to mock him, make him an attraction at the Shack. And Dipper knew how bad it was to have your picture taking that is when you're not so flattering at the moment and being mocked by your own family member.

First he had to find him...

...

Bill played with pieces of the mirror he had broke on the ground of the jar. The frame was surprisingly sturdy plastic, eh, but that didn't stop him. Looking at his hideous self, ashamed and alone. Shunned by his people, his own Creator.

He played with the sweater and comfy sleeves. He tucked in his arms and legs. With his limbs in the sweater, he closed his eye and attempted to mediate and clear his mind.

Deep breaths.

Relax Cipher.

Ignore the swine squishing his about against the glass. Hilarious as it is, ignore it. Relax.

... Much better. See? Great.

Silence.

"I'm back!"

"YOWZA!" Bill jumped and flopped on his face, his arms couldn't stop him and so he laid there, stunned for a moment.

Great.

"Really, Shooting Star?"

The girl giggled and watched him wriggle to get back up. He didn't notice the lid being removed and just noticed he had been picked up when he felt he hand and saw him grow farther from the ground. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Looking how adorable you are. When you're not trying to destroy the world, you're cute as a kitten." She poked his face. "boop." She poked his bow tie. "Dawww..." She cooed and held him close.

Bill looked at her with an bored and irritated expression. He watched her turn to a bright thingy, like what Pinetree had in his pocket but was larger and had some sort of second part with letters and symbols on it. "What are you planning now, Shooting Star?"

Mabel held him with one hand and typed with the other. "Going to chat with my friends. No need to keep calling me that, Mabel is fine. We're also friends." She smile and turned back to the screen.

Bill stopped and stared up at her. Friends... No way he didn't feel that pang in his core. None sense! ...it hurt but felt good. He looked down, not going to let his guard down and get so soft on her.

"Shooting Star sounds better... It's unique." Last part was not necessary. Dang it Cipher! Just shut your talking hole.

Mabel shrugged but went back to her smiling self as her friends webcams were on and she started talking to them. Grenda had started a topic of how she dumped her prince or whatever. Candy was rambling about something in the background.

Bill watched them. Do all females do this? Do males do this? Does Pinetree sit down and giggle and gossip about relationships? To be honest, he wouldn't be surprised.

He continued to watch the girls conversation, he was learning a lot. Their interests, they disinterests, who they despised because of gossiping reasons. How could anyone pick on Shooting Star? Charming young lady, they must be freaks if they think less of her.

He looked at her face, seeing if anything she spoke was bothering her. He could make out just a touch but of strain that made it through. He popped his arm out, tugging lightly on her sleeve. She didn't really acknowledge him but patted his head as she talked to her friends.

"-need the furniture for?" Bill looked up as the big one asked. Would she give him away? She wasn't good with lying, she knew that.

Mabel paused then smiled. "I just found a little critter that needed it, I'll explain later to you guys." There was a mumbled agreement then they moved onto a different topic of having a sleepover.

Hearing that it was a possibility of being stuck, listening to the gossiping girls sent dread through his being. He sighed and sat against Shooting Star.

...

Ford glanced over at him sleeping sibling. It had already been a long ride, they hadn't spoke much about what had happened, mostly due to the other man who was driving the car.

"You guys had a rough time?" The driver asked, glancing in the mirror at Ford.

He sighed and nodded. "Got caught in a storm out at sea. I don't remember much of it, I... I must've hit my head when we were thrown around."

The man up front was silent for a moment. "How bad do you think they have it?"

"Wha-" Ford furrowed his brow then looked out the window as a bright light caught his attention. The entire woodland on the side of the road. On fire, one would think it was just a forest fire, common around this area... That would be what one assumed, however the fire was... Greenish...

The car went slower as they made their way through the hold up. Firetrucks were all around them, attempting to keep the inferno from spreading.

Ford stared at it until they were able to speed up and leave the area. "I-I don't know what could cause that..."

Silence again. For about half an hour, nobody spoke in the car.

The radio began fizzling, there shouldn't be that much interference, and that was what started to worry Ford. He felt his stomach drop as the driver spoke again.

"Must be my imagination, something's standing on the road. Looks like a ball or something..."


	12. Bill Being Bill

**Thank you all for the reviews and checking this fic out! I might be updating slower than I have in the past. But I won't stop for awhile. I also may make a series of oneshots of Gravity Falls later on. No Stan twins in this chapter, it's mostly just Mabel and Bill, with a tiny hint of Dipper. But anyway enjoy!**

Bill hated everything.

He hated this world. These pitiful humans. Mostly these young females, squawking and squealing over something on a large screen they huddled around.

He was currently buried in a pile of stuffed animals, peeking out from a gap so he could watch them. The jar was too large to fit, so he had been taken out and been trusted not to go anywhere. Fat chance.

Bill looked at the beams that framed the ceiling, looking for an easy exit. Only holes that were decorated with mold and other substances. He glanced at the window and hummed. If he found a way to break the glass, he could make it out... It was quite a fall, he didn't know if he could make it with the almost nonexistent strength.

He didn't have a lot of things to do. Only changing where he was placed. In the jar, on the ground or on the bed...This is what he had become.

A snout pressed against his side, snapping it from his thoughts, so, in turn, he swatted at. The stupid thing was standing on its back legs and front on the bed. He hissed quietly at the swine and grumbled. Time to get back at it, again...

Bill rolled his eye and watched the group of girls. Wriggling out from the fluffy mountain, the tiny demon made his way to the edge of the bed. He glanced over a couple times to make sure he wasn't spotted.

He went over to the glass of water on Mabel's nightstand and jumped up, catching on the edge after a few attempts and tilted it back, pouring it past him and on the wood flooring, right by the pig.

He tilted the glass back up and darted back to the safe haven of the stuffed animals.

He tucked himself in and waited for a moment.

"Waddles! Not again!" Mabel cried out and walked to the suspect. The water placement was beautifully placed. "If you need to go outside just oink at me." She sighed, turning to her friends and gave them an apologetic look.

Grenda and Candy were already up. "Don't worry, Mabel. We'll get some stuff to help you clean up." The smaller girl announced and marched down the stairs, the other following her.

Mabel sighed, placing her dearest Waddles to the side, glancing up at the water cup. "...Bill." She swiveled her head to the tiny triangle, buried to the eye in toys. "Just wait a little longer, then we can do something fun. But I know you tried to frame Waddles for something he didn't do. I can tell..." She wrinkled her nose at him and sighed "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Bill sat there, blinking. "You're companions are boring to me. Not as fun as my friends."

"You mean your freaks?" Mabel had a good sense for looking at liars and tailcoat riders. And even though he probably deserved it, some of those goons he brought with him, they were there for benefits. Only a handful had assisted him in trying to take down the Shack in their last fight. The rest were scared or just waiting until it was over. They probably blamed it all on him, but they didn't lift a finger.

Poor little guy, he was getting lied to and stepped on.

Bill looked up at her. "Well, I find that rude you would call them that. You don't see me calling your acquaintances something like abominations or something simple, such as hideous, no matter how much I want to insult them."

Mabel huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "You can't tell the difference between friends and people that are taking advantage of you!"

Bill flinched back. "Shut up, Shooting Star... You don't know what you're talking about! Plus if you don't pipe down, your friends are going to hear you." He hissed, casting glances at the door.

"In this case, I do know more than you. Hah!" Mabel pointed a finger at him. "Just, think over it. Think of how they acted, then we can talk."

Bill narrowed his eye, watching the girl spin away. He was used to her being more cheery and weird, now she was being serious and mean?

He huffed, sinking back into the toys and thought, ignoring the other girls as they came back in and cleaned up the water, cooing at the pig, before resuming whatever they were doing.

No monster nor demon would be so stupid, try to trick him. He saw all, he had watched them as they stayed by his side! Sure some of them were cowards when it came to fighting. All the others that stood up to him, they burned slowly and painfully.

Were some of his own, afraid of him? Perhaps, they should be. But they acted more scared than he would like. Avoiding him, staying in clumps. Agreed with everything, that got awfully tired.

Some of them, such as Pyronica, Cryptos, Teeth, and a few others were only afraid of him when he did things such as destroy Time Baby. That was only temporary fear. But some of them just strayed too far. Maybe Mabel was right, he wouldn't like to admit it, but she knew, so it wouldn't harm. Still, he shouldn't get soft.

Bill sighed, he would worry about them when he got his power back. For now he had to settle for the girls' gossiping. He got comfortable, shrinking into the sweater and closed his eye, listening to their conversation and picking up on details.

...

Dipper finished welding parts of some sort of device together. He looked it over, pressing buttons on the side of it. Bill could hide anywhere in the shack. He could be under the carpet without anyone knowing. If he got outside, there was no way to find the tiny demon. The first time was by chance at the statue, Bill would've thought about his other options by now and ran as far as he could. That's why he made this weirdness detector. He had found an old blueprint in his grunkle's cabinet and had decided to try it out. Though the only signature was in the same area of him. In the shack. Surely, Bill wasn't that stupid to stay near here. It would be great, but he had to make sure the detector was working, and it wasn't just a glitch.

Might as well give it a whirl. He stood up, smacking the side a couple times as it fizzled a couple times then settled. It began to beep slowly and only increased a little bit as he went to the elevator. Dipper sighed, keeping it steady and searching around the room. This might take awhile...


	13. Little Brat

**Thank you for the reviews! It helps me out and to keep this fic going! So, whenever I'm writing Bill in this story, he seems to always be a cranky brat whenever he doesn't get something or doesn't understand. Weird... Anyway, enjoy!**

Ford leaned to the side to get a better view of what the driver was going on about, he saw the figure, standing in the road, raising its arm. "Swerve!" He yelled to the driver.

Veering around the creature, Ford quickly glanced back, a different car had been hit by some sort of small shockwave. "Keep going!" He watched the creature and froze as it lifted its hand towards them again. Flying swiftly after them, it had the intention to get to them, couldn't be more clear.

A blast erupted from its hand, sending a quick wave their way, Ford only prepared himself to get hit.

He clutched onto his seat and his brother, gritting his teeth as they were slammed around inside the vehicle. Rolling and tumbling off the road. It came to rest on his side, Ford blinked and quickly tried to unbuckle himself, and, having no success, he glanced at the driver who had gotten himself half way out, and his brother was just startled awake, clutching his chest.

Ford struggled, trying to budge the restriction. He could hear cars swerving around their own and halt by them.

Before long, they were thrown to the side again, this time they were upside down.

Ford winced as his seatbelt snapped and he landed on his back. He looked at his brother, scooting over to assist him with getting down safely. "Stanley! Are you alright?!" He asked frantically.

His twin hissed. "Yeah, what hit us?" He got down, carefully sitting down. He looked at Ford. "Deer? Person? Please, don't tell me we hit someone! I-"

"You simply were caught in a pulse. One, that I gave out to kill you." A calm voice sounded above them, through the bottom of the car. "I'm surprised, elder humans such as yourselves were able to live... More durable than I thought." It moved to the side of them, through the window, which was about to shatter but simply was near white due to all the cracks, they could make out a distorted figure. "Pitiful nonetheless." The thing ripped away the car door. Ford lunged at it, only to pass right through and land heavily, he clutched his aching shoulder.

"Gotcha!" Stan followed his brother's lead but was met with the same results, his hands passing through the demon and landed beside him.

Peculiar floated there. "Done? Got it all out?" He hummed. "Listen, I'm on a tight schedule, so I can just disintegrate you and be on my way, sounds good, less time consuming, yes?" His hand glowed. "Stay still."

Ford narrowed his eyes, grabbing the nearest object and chucking it, striking beside the demon, surprising it with the noise. He grabbed his brother and scrambled up in the two seconds he had before a hole replace where he had been. Stumbling to the overturned vehicle, it was discovered that it was not the best place to be. The demon could be heard firing at other cars that were too close.

Peculiar toyed with them, making them go for cover and throwing the other cars around and at each other before turning back to the twins, readying to finish them off...

However, the more he thought about it. And what the point would be... Not to mention the energy wasted.

Eh... Not really his style. Looking at their situation, they had no mode of transportation, they were injured. And he could get to his destination faster than them. It would be quite a treat to see them fail and cower.

His power died off and he sighed. "I guess I don't need to do too much damage." He warped right beside his targets. "Don't want to be caught by any special teams or paranormal hunters, do I?" He chuckled and turned off. "I'd recommend you stay as far as you can from Oregon. It won't be so pretty by the time I'm done with it." Peculiar glanced one last time at the destruction before blasting off again, gaining speed. Not much longer until he would get to his destination. Clean up the mess... That was his duty, always has been in countless universes.

Ford sat there, breathing heavily. He watched the demon leave and winced, heaving himself up.

He looked down at his brother who was getting himself in a sitting position. "W-was that thing following US?!" Stanley back at him, eyes wide.

"No, I... I don't believe so. We just happened to be in his way of his goal. He's heading the same way we are, if he's heading for Gravity Falls, we won't be able to catch him in time."

"We need to warn Soos or the entire town! I don't exactly trust anything with one eye, especially if they cause a wave of destruction behind!" He shouted, getting himself up with some help as he propped up against the overturned car.

Ford rubbed his head. "I know, we'll get a way to contact them and get there as soon as we can." He looked the way Peculiar left. There was still one thing he was unsure of. "I'm not positive if he can get into Gravity Falls, or if he can, he might have some trouble or have to get summoned." He paused at his sibling's "huh?"

"The magnetism that kept Bill's Weirdmageddon from spreading, it keeps everything together, close and secure. But, it might also repel magical creatures from getting inside, or at least put up some resistance." Ford tapped his chin. "Unless someone's foolish enough to summon him, then he'll be able to bypass it. If that's none of that happens, then we might have a chance."

...

When he had opened his eye again, apparently he had fallen asleep or gone into some of meditation for a while. Whatever happened, he now himself a little out of the stuffed animal pile and curled in soft fabric. He looked up and saw a stream of... brown straw? Nope. Hair. He figured this as he reached out, tugging on it and hummed.

He turned the other side and nearly jumped out of his sweater. The Shooting Star, right in front of his face. He batted out at it, trying to get away and pushed back away some restraint.

A large hand reached down and flicked above his eye. "Stop. And calm down." He flinched and looked up at the girl's face, she was sitting quietly, holding a book with one hand as she read it, and her other arm was wrapped around him.

Bill huffed. "Why do you patronize me so?"

"You're adorable and vulnerable, that's why." Mabel glanced down at him. "You're too weak to go outside and I don't trust you alone. This is also a way to get back at you for what you've done in the past. I've already noticed you don't like being held, so that's exactly why I'm doing it."

Bill just went silent, he couldn't escape and she was right. So he just sat there and dealt with it.

For another half an hour, they stayed silent.

"Maybe you're right, Shooting Star. About...my friends. The more I think about them, the more apparent it is. The way they act, the way they looked at me! That's not fair!" He narrowed his eye and looked up at her. The girl only shrugged.

"I said... That's not FAIR!" He kicked his little legs out from under her arm, squirming and growling.

"Not so nice to have that feeling, is it? You should've thought about that before you gave them your trust." She responded and sighed. She didn't like being the bad guy, but he had to learn a lesson.

"Shooting Staaaaaaar!" The little menace whined. "I neeeeed sympathy!" He hit his fists against her hand and grumbled. "Why would they do that anyway?!"

"Maybe they didn't want you to kill them, I doubt there was a third choice. So far, I only know that you give people two options. Either join or die. Is that very fair?"

Bill went silent and gazed up at her.

"I didn't think so..." She gritted her teeth, it felt so wrong to be rude, even to him.

She didn't really expect him to do what he did next.

Mabel felt something damp on her sleeve, looking down, seeing a stream pouring down his face.

Good job, Mabel! Making the dream demon cry...

"Oh-oh hey! Don't do that, I-I just needed you to understand." She put down the book and picked him up with both hands.

"Well, it hurt!" Bill snapped through the tears. He hated this, absolutely despised everything! This wasn't like him. He never felt this way. Being lied to, realizing your mistake, on top of that, he had to be crammed in a jar and a room with females, then a girl shouting at him about his mistake.

"Come on... Bill, please?" Mabel sighed and grimaced as she wiped away the liquid. "What will make you feel better?"

"Death?"

"Not an option..." Mabel looked at him. "How about... We... Go outside?" She gave a smile. This was honestly like caring for a cranky baby.

Mabel smiled. "After dinner, we can go walk around for a bit, okay?"

Bill perked up, relaxing in her hands. "Of course!" He declared and wriggled. "Now let me down!"

The girl put him back on the bed, expecting him to run back to the stuffed animals. Instead, he opted for sitting against her side, curled under her arm.

She patted his top hat then resumed her novel. She was getting somewhere with him. Not sure if it was going good or if it was getting worse... They would find out eventually though...


	14. Outside

**Sorry for the long wait! Anyway, thank you for the feedback and the views! It really helps me out! Enjoy this chapter!**

"Any word on the Grunkle situation, Soos?" Mabel asked, shifting in her seat, spearing her fork into piece of steak on it, and popping it into her mouth. She couldn't wait to see them again.

"Well, girl-dude, they were on their way earlier. Ford called me a little while ago, they had gotten in an accident... So, after I finish eating, I need to go pick the two of them up. They're a little far away, so I'll get them back here either really late at night or extremely early in the morning."

Mabel blinked, looking up at him. "All they alright?"

"Yeah, dude, from what he said, they got thrown around quite a bit, but they're still okay." Soos finished quickly, despite Melody's banter of how he shouldn't inhale his food like that. But it didn't process as the handyman was done and stood. "I'll be back soon."

He was gone and soon Melody collected what was on the table and brought it back to the kitchen.

Mabel sat there for a little while longer. "Just leave Dipper's in the fridge. He'll come up and get it later!" She called out to the woman. She hadn't seen her brother recently today, probably nerd stuff in the lab.

She hopped off her chair, sitting back down in the worn recliner, watching the "specials" on Gravity Falls tv network.

She was sure Bill was fine from being alone for just a couple hours. He had a walkie talkie with him. He was tucked in the jar and on her bed. And Waddles was the little guardian angel.

She should begin making more sweaters for him, he seemed to enjoy them, and she enjoyed it since he was the cutest little triangle demon! She hadn't seen any, aside from him, but she was sure he was the best.

The poor guy, sounded like he's been through some things. He didn't know who his friends were.

She would be his friend. He was just having a little difficulty, that was all. It would take a little longer than she liked, but by the way he had started acting, he seemed to be less bent on destroying the world. That was quite the start. She would get to him.

Mabel grabbed a stash of knitting materials behind the chair, she had a of these around the house. She worked contently, thinking up new ideas. Something to make him cheerier, to spice things up a little.

...

Dipper crept around the giftshop, raising the detector up and down the shelves. Nothing, but the saber read he was right on it.

The boy looked under the carpets and under boxes. Still nothing...

He turned his head up to the ceiling...

Duh.

Wow Dipper, wow. Search hours in the same spot on the SAME floor. Good job.

The boy sighed, putting everything he moved back, and shuffled over back to the door. Glancing at his sister, her eyes closed as she was knitting some small sweater, maybe for a squirrel she met, it was too tiny for Waddles.

He kept walking, heading up the stairs, holding the detector in one hand, smacking it with the other whenever it fizzed. He tensed as he grew closer to the shared bedroom.

He braced himself and pushed into the room, following the signal to Mabel's bed, only seeing Waddles and a huge pile of fluffy toys.

"I understand that Mabel's weird, but this isn't it." He smacked the device, then tossed it on the pile, frustrated with it. Sitting next to Waddles for a moment, patting the pig and sighed. "I know you're not that strange..." Dipper sat there for a while, thinking where he hasn't looked that has been around the reading.

First, the tiny demon had escaped the lab downstairs, probably wet through a vent or the elevator when he wasn't looking. Now, he might be in the walls of the shack.

He reached over to grab his device, before he grabbed it, it fizzle that wen rapidly beeping. He frowned and felt around the stuffed animals, pausing as his hand grazed over something solid.

As he moved both hands to pick the thing up, a cry emitted from it.

"Shooting Star!"

Yup. Gotcha again. That was him alright.

Dipper yanked the glass jar, jostling the little thing and anything in there with him. He was clutching onto the mic of the walkie talkie.

Just giving Bill a cursory look, he saw the sweater, he concluded he was the one she was making them for.

Waddles bolted upright at the call, squealing and jumping down from the bed, running out of the room. His little feet hitting the ground were like gunshots as opposed to the former silence. Was he just an alarm.

"Dipper?!" His sisters voice now sounded from downstairs. She knew of Bill's existence, probably wouldn't like him taking him back. So, he decided to try to steal.

Dipper flew down the stairs and outside of the Shack, off the porch and onto the dirt road.

"Dip!" Mabel shouted from behind him. "Did you just take him?!"

The male twin only bolted into the woods, it was a little difficult to see were he was going, it was quite dark outside, the only exception was the moonlight and the glow of the town and the Shack.

He went down the familiar path before darting to the side into a moonlit clearing. Leaping over the statue of Bill's previous form, he finally stopped, clutching the jar and stared at the demon.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted again and broke into the clearing on the opposite side. "He's scared of you! Just give him a chance!" She rambled.

Dipper blinked, looking at the demon's obviously fake innocence and rolled his eyes. "Mabel. He's a trickster. And you stole him from the lab, then treat him like a doll?"

His sister growled. "I'm just giving him a second chance. And all you're doing is harming him!"

"I never hurt him, not intentionally. I kept him down there, in the lab, so I could know what to do with the thing that nearly got ALL of US KILLED!" He breathed. "I was going to wait for Ford to know what to do!"

Mabel huffed and looked at him. "He doesn't need to know about, at least, not yet... What if he kills him?!"

"Then I guess it would be the right thing to do!" Dipper snapped back. He huffed, holding the jar close.

"I thought YOU would be the one to trust him the most... Maybe if you actually talk to him you'll learn more from him! Do you think it's really fair that he didn't even try to kill us until we finally made him snap? Before that, he just warned and chased us away!" Mabel breathed, looking at Bill. "Just give him a little more time." She looked up at her brother. "Please. I trust him..."

Dipper frowned, tilting the jar, seeing Bill also staring at him with a petrified look. Pressing his back against the glass and curled up.

He sighed, looking down. If Ford found out he was hiding the demon, he couldn't even imagine the speech he was going to receive about not letting demons free.

He didn't want Bill to be killed. Nor did he want his sister have disdain if he took the little thing from her. He was obviously safe with her. "Just... If he does something suspicious or tries to hurt you, tell me, I mean it." He sighed, relaxing, looking down at Bill. "If you cause ANY trouble, Im going to lock you down in the lab downstairs. Understood?"

The little triangle nodded, shrinking into the sweater, his captor couldn't help but smirk at the fabric draped on him. He started to pass it over. "If I give him to you, you have to let me check on him, bring him to the lab. Alright?" His sister nodded.

Mabel reached for the jar as her brother carefully handed it over. "You can head back, Dip-Dop... I promised him we could go outside anyway. And I promise not to let him out."

"Mabel... That's kind of..." He trailed off as the other twin sat down in front of the stone statue, placing the jar beside her. "...pushing it. At least bring him to the lab when you're done with him." He sighed, shuffling out of the clearing.

He couldn't be more worried, but he knew Mabel wouldn't have any of it.

Bill sat in the jar, watching Pinetree leave. That went...better than expected, actually.

"Did he hurt you?" A finger tapped the glass beside him.

"No. I am fine, Shooting Star." He tucked himself in the sweater, staring up at the moonlit statue of himself.

Where did he go wrong? From a already strong demon, then to a much more powerful one... Then ended up as a talking corn chip.

Oh right, years ago, pesky children and old men defeated him... Wow.

He's probably been laughed at his home dimension.

He stood, walking to the side, pressing his hands to the glass, staring up at himself.

"Shooting Star? ...when can I leave?" He didn't look at the girl, he didn't need to give her a watery eye, he had let some despair slip into his voice.

Mabel grimaced and watched the tiny demon. "Leave here? Do you want to go back inside?" She sure hoped that was the case. She believe he was behaving so well, thy were getting somewhere!

"Shooting Star... Please. I can't stay here." He gave a whine, there was something that weakened her heart, and he was taking advantage. "It hurts just to sit here, staring at the grass that's right beneath me, but not able to feel it. I might as well be able to admire your planet if I'm stuck on it." He looked up at her, breaking her resolve as his flooding eye, staring up at her own. "I won't wander far."

Mabel held the jar, looking down at him, sighing. She gave the consequences a cursory thought, before reaching for the lid. "You promise to not leave the clearing?" She yawned. Hopefully this wouldn't take him too long.

The little guy nodded, pressing agains the side, then stepping back and letting her hand reach in and grab him, before placing him on the grass.

Excellent... Foolish little star. She...she didn't know what she was doing. This was going to be easy. She trusts, way too much. He felt the grass beneath his feet, then stepped forward, walking in front of the statue. He felt a certain pull towards it, not exactly physically... Something deep in him. Interesting.

Glancing behind him, he saw Shooting Star yawn, he looked around the back of his old body, then around the clearing.

Off to one side, facing to the outskirts of town, there was a peculiar feeling. Hm. Be sure to check that next time he was out here.

Mabel grabbed the small little demon, instead of putting him back in the jar, she stuffed him in her sweater pocket. "If I can find a time after our Grunkles come back, we can come back out here." She gave the statue a worried glance. It wasn't the place she wanted to be, but she was doing it for Bill.

Bill hummed contently, snuggling in the pocket, staring up at the starry sky. He watched the area he felt the magic, a nearly, almost invisible, barrier wobbled near that area. He narrowed his eye, probably a runaway creature from a different magical area that was trying to get in...

...

Peculiar slammed into some sort of wall. "What?!" He snarled, rubbing his face where he had smacked into it. Flames burst around him in irritation.

Calm yourself, Pecu... Assess what just happened.

He reached out a hand, swatting at the air, his palm struck something that was solid, though a little bouncy. Where he had hit, sent little waves over the nearby area.

"Famous for its magical barrier... Of course. What's already in there, would have a hard time getting out, even harder to get in." Just floating near the town, he could feel the push against him.

Peculiar narrowed his eyes. So close, yet so far.

Maybe he could get in, without a magical creature. There were two options. Either summoning, and he couldn't offer much, unlike Cipher. He specialized in fixing small mistakes, and strange occurrences. He wasn't particular preferred by mortal humans.

Anyway, the other option, was forcefully using a mortal. If neither if those were possible, he would just have to whittle away at the barrier, and he would rather just do it easier.

He looked at a vehicle pass below him, one with a Mystery Shack attachment on the back.

Peculiar hummed, flying off to the side, away from prying eyes but tracked the truck. Maybe those humans could be useful...


	15. YOWZA

**Hey everyone. So sorry it's been a veeeeeeeeerrrryyy long time since I was updating this. About two months...around that. But I'm back and hopefully gonna update this more frequently. So here ya go, your chapter. Enjoy!**

Bill sat in the pile of stuffed animals, watching Mabel knit more tiny sweaters and even small hats with matching bow ties.

The tiny triangle looked up at her. She was too kind, too forgiving... He only half believed her.

It could just to lure him into a false sense of security.

Maybe if he let his guard down she would turn and stab him in the back.

He couldn't trust any of these mortals, they were sneaky. And had many tricks up their sleeves.

Bill shrunk down, narrowing his eye in suspicion. However, the girl was simply minding her own business for now, acting all innocent and cute.

He knew, that under that sweet facade, is a cold interior, just like every human.

Mabel looked down at the little demon, eye deep in the fluffy animals. She gave a smile despite his squinted eye.

"So, what do you normally do? I mean, when you're not on an insane rampage and spreading chaos?" She gently asked him, looking back at the tiny tie she was working on, it didn't take too long for these minuscule outfits, but it was some work to get then together properly.

The triangle paused in his questioning thoughts. Looking back, he hadn't really done anything aside from filling the worlds and minds of mortals with unhealthy doses of madness. "I... Don't know. Maybe I just think of what my next tactic will be." He spoke carefully.

Mabel looked down at him. Eh, guess it was just his hobby. Everybody's got them. "Is there anything you would like to do?"

He shrugged.

"Oh, come on! Billlll!" She drawled out his name. "You gotta want to do something. Or I'm just gonna have to choose something new for you."

Bill scoffed. "It doesn't really matter to me..." He turned away and sank more into the stuffed pile. He began to relax until he felt a hand grip him and pull him out.

"You can try this!" The girl placed him in front of some cushion with metal pieces sticking out of it.

"It's a pin cushion! It's very simple." Mabel shoved a needle and thread as well as some other crafting materials to him. She began to instruct him of how to create the pincushion as she made her own... Not noticing the tiny triangle working faster in her once he took interest, stitching together tiny stuffed limbs and body features. He grabbed a nearby marker and added in little details.

Mabel finally finished hers. "It's alright if it's not that good, just a prototype, and don't... Oh." She cut off as she looked down and saw the little demon's finished product and as he violently drove multiple pins through it.

"Is... Is that Grunkle Ford?" She blinked and looked at the tiny outfit and fluff for hair. And the lines on the stubby arms that made out six fingers.

"...yes." Bill sat there, glaring down at his creation.

"It's- um... Actually pretty good." Mabel winced however as she took notice if the pins jabbed through... Certain places. If she didn't know about Bill and Ford's whole spiel and how much they despise each other, she could tell just by the violent placement of the sharp objects.

When he didn't acknowledge her, she decided to speak up again. "How about something else for now, and we can do this again later?" Without waiting for a reply, she picked up the demon and pranced to the door and down the stairs.

Melody was out in the town, Soos was still on his way to pick up the grunkles, and Dip was working on something new he found earlier. That meant that the house was free for a while, and they could use the kitchen. "Wanna learn how to make friendship cookies?"

What could go wrong?

...

Ford sat on the side of the road beside his sibling, watching some medical teams wheel people off into vehicles and head on their way. As well as some investigators had come by earlier and spoke to anyone nearby. So after they answered questions, they were left waiting for Soos to come by and pick them up.

Ford glanced over at Stanley who just was watching everyone else, he chuckled. "At least we'll see the kids soon enough." He paused "but what was that freak going on about him getting to Gravity Falls?"

Stanford gave a heavy sigh. "He was probably sent by someone or came here on his own will to finish what Bill started, I can't be certain."

Everything about this was strange, they had finished Bill off, and now they were to deal with another one-eyed menace? And not once, but twice they had crossed paths with it, soon to be more encounters later on.

"Maybe to start his own and new revolution. But one thing that is likely, is that it won't end well for us." He finished and looked down. "The only advantage we have at the moment is Gravity Falls' magnetism. Hopefully, it's resisting him entry to the town, but he could get ahold of someone to inhabit and get through that way or whittle at the barrier until he can get through a gap. And either one worries me. We would have even less time if he were to find a weak point of the barrier, and I know the locations of quite a few."

Stanley looked up at him. "So the goal is to get there before it does? And figure out a way to get rid of the pest?"

Ford gave a confirming nod and looked down the road. "It's not that far. So he might have already made it. Hopefully he hasn't gotten in, but he'll be around it and most likely waiting for people like us to pass by."

Stanley sighed, getting more anxious to make sure the kids were fine. And as a familiar horn sounded from a truck that pulled up, they both got to their feet.

Ford followed after his brother to the side and sat in the back as the other man seated him upfront. He couldn't help but smile as the younger man aside from them hugged onto Stanley with a joyous, "Mr. Pines!", followed by his brother patting him on the head and acting like his old irritated self, but Ford saw the smile creep onto his twin's face.

"Hope you haven't burned the place down while I was gone." Stanley pretended to dust his shoulder off as Soos let go and began back on the road.

"Only a few times there had been uncontrolled fires." But the young man was just giving his usual dopey smile as he spoke about the infernos in the past.

"But now there's at least twelve fire extinguishers in every room." He added.

Ford was content with listening to the two men talking, catching up and whatnot. He had them in the background as he stared outside the window, scanning the tree lines for anything suspicious.

There was nothing for quite sometime. He was certain that they would make it, the town was in their view and the were about to pass the sign.

As they passed by the sign he saw some animals scuttle from the woods and dart out into the street behind them, and-

"I hate to cut you off, but you need to drive faster... NOW!" He felt the words fly out of his mouth as he saw the familiar figure give chase.

The other two men glanced back nonchalantly, still laughing over whatever joke they were going on about, and the two sea of eyes widened at the orb racing after them.

"NOW!" Ford repeated urgently, making the young man panic and floor it. They weren't as fast as the demon chasing after them but they still had a head start.

Ford saw the beast scorching the road and grass behind him, gaining speed and was soon flying above the bed of the truck. "Can this thing go any faster?" Stanley shouted.

"Nope!" Soos yelped back at the older man, pushing the trucks to its limits.

A hand reached through the wall of the truck right beside Ford's head, making him snap out of the taped up seatbelt and press against the back of the chair in front of him to get away from the prying limbs.

Peculiar made it through the back and floated in front of Ford, glaring down at him and making a move to get to his head, even as Stanley chucked objects from the glove-compartment at him.

Just as his hand almost got to Ford's temple, the man felt a sudden chill and Peculiar was suddenly thrown back and out of the truck as the vehicle passed through the barrier.

The demon regained himself and glared at the back of the retreating truck, roaring and hitting the forcefield.

Stupid humans and their stupid contraptions. He glared after them until they were out of sight and decided to go back into the trees.

He heard the future nagging of the Creators already and gave an annoyed groan. He didn't want to deal with the same "you failed us again. Don't mess up next time" deal.

Peculiar narrowed his eye and followed the line of the barrier, he would see how far this thing went, but still keep an eye on anything that was different. He had been so close, almost there Pecu, almost there...

Ford breathed heavily as the demon vanished from view. They were all silent until they drove down the familiar and old dirt roads, stopping at the Shack.

Soos finally turned off the truck and sat there, wide-eyed and sweating.

"W-was that the thing that caused all these accidents?"

Stanley was clutching his chest and nodded. "We keep meeting it." He glanced over at Ford. "We'll explain once everyone's settles and then break some news..."

For a few minutes they sat in silence until, one by one they got out and headed inside.


	16. Precious Dorito

**I've got a plan for later chapters, yay! But thank you all for reading so far and reviews, it helps me out a ton! So, without further ado, enjoy!**

Mabel nearly dropped the cookie tray as she heard the approaching footsteps out on the porch. She heard Soos mention Stan.

The girl looked around frantically for Bill. Where did she put the little guy?! She looked at the cookies for the unlikely chance she baked him. Then around in the ingredient containers quickly as she heard the door squeak open and froze like a deer in headlights as the three men walked in.

She placed down the tray and replaced her panic with a temporary smile and rushed to Stan, throwing herself in his arms. The old man winced but hugged her back. "Heya, pumpkin!" He chuckled, patting her back. "Lord, you grew hun." He let her go to move on and give Ford the same welcome.

Mabel smiled as Ford chuckled at her enthusiasm. She looked over his shoulder at the living room, spotting a certain triangle frozen on the couch, staring at them all. "Yup, and it looks like you two just got older." She strained out and gave a bigger smile to hide the stressed out feeling.

"You know what Fordsy?" Mabel said calmly, immediately cursing to herself for using the name Bill used for the man. "I bet Dipper is gonna want to see you, he's been working nonstop in the lab and whatnot. Doing this and that. He couldn't wait until you came back."

Ford blinked and looked down at the girl, not losing the slight smile as he heard the youth was working hard. "Maybe once we settle. I don't know if I can handle a thousand questions at this hour."

Mabel nodded, glancing over and saw Stanley moving to sit on the couch. "Stop!" She blurted out and got some odd looks. " eheh... Right there mister! You can't become a couch potato yet! Not until you try one of these cookies. Fresh from the oven!" She cheered, grabbing the tray.

Stan stopped before he unknowingly sat on the tiny demon. Said demon was clutching his chest and shaking, he still went unnoticed by any of the newcomers and took the chance to get down from the couch and scooch against the wall towards the stairwell.

The group sat together for awhile, talking at the table and ravenously eating the cookies, saving a few for Dipper(and secretly some for Bill)

Mabel noticed the three of them look pretty shaken up, even since they got back. "Did the drive here go alright?"

Soos went quiet, stuffing his mouth with the dessert. But Stan played it off smooth. "It's alright sweetheart. On our way back there was a mother duck with her ducklings and we had to jump into traffic to save them. No big deal."

Mabel brightened up. "Really?! Aw, that's so sweet!"

Stanford looked at his brother who just gave him a sideways smirk before chuckling at his niece's impersonation of ducklings crossing the street. They went along with it until it was about time to pack it in. Leaving the tray and dishes in the sink for morning and them dispersing to their rooms once Mabel suggested plans for their stay.

As Ford went to retire to his room, he glanced and saw Mabel talking to something that he couldn't see, the corner of the wall blocked his view. He just assumed it was Waddles. He saw her crouch, picking up whatever she was talking to and carry it. Whatever it was, wasn't Waddles. Too small and the swine rounded the corner and followed Mabel's feet. So, he had suspicion but let it be for now.

Ford sighed, rubbing his face and went to the elevator to go down to the second floor that he would use as his room for now.

He stumbled through the dark room, going over in his mind the thing that was after them time and time again.

He went to sleep thinking about the new upcoming threat.

...

Mabel gave a sigh of relief as she made it into the bedroom, clutching Bill in nearly a death grip. "That was way too close for comfort..."

"What was?" A voice asked on the other side of the room. Dipper was, for once, in the room at a decent time. He was chewing on the end of his pen and clicking it as he stared at a journal.

Mabel held Bill. "This little guy almost got sat on by Grunkle Stan."

She looked at him. "I thought you were working in the lab. I could've called you down when they got here."

Dipper looked up at her. "I was working. It wasn't something I could stop for." He went back to clicking the pen.

Mabel frowned but moved over to her side of the room, putting Bill down on the table between the beds. The menace moved over, climbing up Dipper's shoulder and on to his head, ignoring the protests from the boy.

Mabel smiled and chimed in. "Aw, let him stay there. He's not hurting you."

Bill sat there in Pinetree's hair, looking down at the journal that had his interest. "More mystery junk? You can't stay away from it, huh?" He leaned over and looked at the hastily scribbled notes. "Oh come on, their fur color isn't white. It's ivory!" He swatted the kids face. "You've got two eyes, use them!"

Bill looked at the pages as Piney flipped through them- wait. "Hold up. Go back. No, too far. There ya go." He looked down at the page that had one of his hench-maniacs. Xanthar.

"You made him look like a loaf of bread." He commented.

"Well, he kinda did look like that." Dipper shot back and moved onto the next pages of the other demons.

Bill scanned their written down information, judging if it was correct, and adding little things for him to write down.

He wasn't entirely sure if his entourage was really with him all the way, maybe they were backstabbers... but that part didn't bother him too much. They all came from the same horrible dimension, backstabbing could mean survival. If that's the case then they partially excused. But if they were only there for the power he could grant them, that was just diabolical. When he got back to them, they were gonna have a sit down.

"Hey, Dip! Look what Bill made earlier today!" Mabel giggled from the other side of the room.

The Fordsy pin cushion landed on the book, causing Pinetree to reel back in surprise. He picked it up. "It's... Uh... Grunkle Ford alright? It's good, I suppose." He looked up at Bill. "Speaking of which, when would be a good time to tell him we have short, yellow, and ugly?" He glanced at his sister.

Mabel blinked. "Do we HAVE to tell him? The little guy isn't doing anything bad!"

"Mabel..." Dipper warned. "I don't want to get on Ford's bad side when he just got back."

The female whined. "I'll give him a few more days, then we can calmly talk to him about it then, alright?" Dipper finished to stop her from arguing.

That seemed to be good enough for now, but it maybe not for Bill, he could feel the tiny triangle shaking and holding little tufts of hair tightly. "Hey. I won't let him do anything to you, unless he has a good reason. I'm not just gonna hand him over to you, Mabel can take care of you until we figure out a permanent plan for you." He assured, reaching up and patting him, ignoring the hissing from the demon.

He wasn't too sure how long he could take Bill, but he might come in handy later on.

...

Peculiar floated around the field, feeling for any weaknesses in magic.

Go to Gravity Falls, they said...

It'll be easy, they said...

The orb went onwards, taking mental notes of where he was.

One of the most potent places of magic, no wonder Cipher was interested in this area. Getting his entire being to a powerful style must've been easy. How the mighty have-

Something in the corner of his eye, a statue, covered in overgrowth. He turned to get a better look. It was on the other side of the barrier, but it was close enough so he could get a decent view of the front.

"...fallen" he spoke the last part of his unfinished thought. He floated closer, making out the carved details in stone that made out various shapes.

Bill Cipher's tombstone. He couldn't help but chuckle nervously. Even now, there was a strong magic emitting from it. If he could just get to it, he could obtain that power and everything would go faster. But it was just out of reach.

It was interesting of how mortals brought him down, he probably should just consider them a slight threat. This failure of a powerful demon was set in stone, literally. The humans were to blame, they might be more dangerous than he thought.

Peculiar stared at it for awhile, feeling around in the barrier, there was a weakness due to It being overpowered by the statue. One of the weakest points he found so far, not as weak as he would like, but he could get in sooner and grab the strength he needed.

So, he set to work.


	17. Sweater Buds

**Man oh man... I am quite sorry I haven't updated in a long time! And I don't have a very significant chapter and not that long. again, I'm sorry and I'll try to update sooner, enjoy!**

Waking up and turning on the light, Ford sat up and glanced around the room. It pretty much the same way he left it. There were just a few scattered books, papers strewn on the ground, but there was a clutter on the desk of a tipped over cup of writing utensils, and just spots of sparkly liquid... Yup, just as it- wait...

WHAT?!

Ford practically threw himself to the ground to inspect the drying goo, scraping it off the ground with a finger, he looked closely at it but winced as it burned and sizzled into his skin. He placed it on the table, watching it carefully.

He had seen this before when he got back a few days ago but it hadn't processed in his mind until he started clearing the room.

He had his suspicions of what it was and how it was here. He would have to find an older sample before he left to check if his guess was right.

Ford brushed himself off, grabbing his glasses and heading to the elevator.

If he was right, he would have to pull all he had into it to prevent another disaster.

...

Dipper clicked his pen after finishing off a bio on a new creature made out of wood. They had just been able to hunt down its preferred clearing... Thanks to their new monster hunting buddy, Bill.

Yup, for the past couple of days they allowed the little guy to go off and wander with them, of course Mabel kept a close eye on him. He was proven to be quite useful.

Dipper glanced over to see his sister and the demon creating matching sweaters for each other. The tiny tri had gotten a little bigger, probably just fitting back into his new body and getting enough strength to do even support himself for more than a minute before having to rest. Hopefully he wouldn't get too powerful.

But he could tell his infinite mind was somewhere else as he saw the one eye staring out the window at the forest, slightly narrowed. He mostly ignored it for now and let him be.

Bill was letting his hands idly fiddle with the needles as they made the sweater, but he was mostly focusing on the rippling forcefield. It kept him awake, like there was a predator trying to get through.

He had no idea what it was. At first he thought it was some small gnome or something, but it had been whittling away at the barrier endlessly... It could have been one of his minions...

Also, now that he really thought about it, the Creators of the other dimension did mention sending someone, so it made sense.

It was worrisome... But why did he think that? If it was one of his, they might just try to start Weirdmageddon again. He shouldn't get so panicked about it, soon he'll have his power back and finish what he started once they rescued him.

So, why was he worried? It didn't feel like it was for his own well being...

He glanced up at Shooting Star, just her smiling not even directed at him, he felt like he should protect her. She was too kind to just destroy, why- stop.

Don't get attached to the flesh bags.

But they were just children-

They're in the way of success...

Bill fought with himself in his own mind.

He glanced back down at his work, it had gone surprisingly well since he was looking away. He then looked up at Pinetree and Shooting Star.

They were possibly trusting him with their lives. They could've just eliminated him by now, but they haven't... Maybe the same could be asked about why he hadn't just executed them when he had the few chances.

He gave a small sigh and continued to work on the sweater for Shooting Star.

Mabel glanced down at the little demon as he acted a little confused. She patted his head, snapping him out of his concentrated gaze on the sweater.

She picked him up and held him, putting him in the sweater that had her face sewn into it.

Bill just shifted silently and worked on the yellow jacket, it was partly scratchy but cozy feeling. Relaxing with the young girl and finishing the sweater. He held the sleeve up to her to take the finished product.

Mabel smiled, gently taking it and fixing anything loose. "Its perfect Bill!" She shifted him to the side. "I'll be right back, I'm going to try it on." She knew she had to be a tad cautious if anyone was around and might question if she was wearing a bright yellow sweater with a brick pattern and a massive eye in the center.

Mabel stood and peaked out of the room before leaving the two of them in the room.

Dipper watched his sister leave and glanced at the small triangle on the other bed. "She's going easy on you, you know?" He quieted down when he had his attention. "I might not be so soft if you mess this up."

Bill watched the boy and squinted his eye. "Pinetree, don't be so eager, don't assume I'll harm anyone. Does it look like I can really do anything destructive to you?" Dipper was quiet for a while, they just stared at each other.

Bill blinked, getting a little uneasy and started. "Wha-"

"-Maybe not physically. But mentally. You're the absolute worst, Bill." Dipper finished and turned back to his notebook.

Bill flinched back and looked to the door as Mabel barged back in, she tugged gently at the bottom of the sweater to show the pattern and grinned. "Whaddya' think, Dip?"

Her sibling glanced back up and gave a thumbs up as he chewed at his pen. "Don't show it off to Ford though."

Mabel smirked and sat back beside Bill. "You gonna relax for a while?" She asked as the demon went to the window where he was watching outside. "Yes, for a short while. You are too energetic for me, Shooting Star." That seemed to ride her over as the girl went about her business and Pinetree just focused on his work.

Bill had a few other things in mind. Such as the barrier...


	18. Sorry

okay so probably like nobody cares

I wouldn't be surprised because this has been dead for months

but anywho, I'm gonna start working on this again because I just kind of left everybody hanging.

so yeah, expect a chapter this week to appear on this story in digging from its grave


	19. ITS BACK BABY

**I AM SO SORRY! I said I was gonna update but I never did because of art stuff... But I wanna say thank you all for putting up with it. So, here's a short chapter, I haven't wrote anything in a while so I'm just seeing where I'm at. I promise ill update more often again! Thank you!**

"So, Fordsy is often here?"  
Mabel looked up from her scrapbook at the tiny demon on the windowsill, eye half-lidded and staring outside.  
"Uh- we haven't seen him for a loooong time, but he just came here with Stan." Shrugging, she added, "But I haven't talked to him a lot, glad he's back though!"  
Bill hummed then looked at Dipper. "What about you Pinetree? Chat with the old man lately?"  
"Nah, just when they first got here and a few times. I haven't seen much of Ford."  
Dipper was buried in his notes and clicking his pen as he focused on them.  
Bill sat quietly for quite some times after his response, contemplating.  
'If Sixer isn't seen much, he's either outside and wandering around, or in his lab, which would be preferred... I'd rather not go back in there.'  
Heavy steps coming up the stairs snapped him out of his thinking. Scuttling from the desk and diving into the pile of plush animals on Shooting Star's bed, he peeked from a tiny gap at the door.  
The door that quickly swung open and would've smacked against the wall if it weren't for the six-fingered hand grabbing the edge. "Dipper!"  
The young boy jumped, scattering a few loose pieces of paper on the floor. "Hey, Ford." His voice was a little shaky, perhaps concerned his grunkle would spot Bill or any sign of the menace.  
Mabel was more level-headed, though she did shift a few pillows to give more protection of his hiding spot.  
The man cast a glance around the room, furrowing his brow.  
"No questions, I just need you to come with me." Ford turned on his heel, leaving the room as quick as he came in.  
Dipper hopped out and hurriedly followed him, casting a worried glance back at his twin.  
Mabel waited until she could hear the front door close and dug Bill up from his bunker. "He could be looking for you, or something. They came home a little on edge, like they were chased by some monster or the cops."  
Bill squinted his eye. "A monster? Well that would be common for around here, wouldn't it. But not a lot sets Fordsy on edge."  
"...hey Bill?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you call Ford 'Fordsy' and 'Sixer'?"  
"Because it irritates him."  
"...oh."

...

Their pace didn't slow at all as they trekked further and further into the woods, getting quite tiring as they went up small hills and Dipper's legs weren't that used to being out a lot, so it was some strain.  
He quickened his pace to keep up with the older man, who had been silent so far, only had a concerned but serious face.  
What the heck was up?  
"Grunkle Ford?" No response. "Ford, what are-"  
"Shush!" The man sharply turned to him as they entered a clearing. "I needed to get us away from where people would normally be so no suspicion or panic arises."  
Dipper cocked an eyebrow. "Okay...? I-what's this about?"  
Ford looked around as to make sure nobody like a hiker was around before signing and looking at him. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. I wanted to tell you because you're probably the only one that wont spread this around."  
He held his knees as be sat on a rock and Dipper had just realized they were in the same clearing as the Bill statue.  
"I found some... Evidence, I guess, that its quite possible Bill is still around but- now it appears he's no longer invincible, because the clue I found is his type of blood... I dont know how it got there, but it was down in my study on the ground and on some pencils."  
Dipper shifted his eyes quickly away and back at Ford. "How are you sure its his?"  
"Well, he's one of the few that no about the underground study, and I've only seen his blood once. When he and I were... not exactly friends, but he wanted to have a blood seal of a deal, he went first but luckily I backed off from agreeing..." Ford shook his head. "But its unmistakable and it might explain some weird occurrences."  
Dipper tilted his head. "Weird is the usual around here... What happened?"  
Ford sighed. "Well, when-"  
A loud thump, sounded near them,scaring off nearby creatures. It was like someone hitting a solid wall and it echoed.  
They spun around to where it looks like waves going through the air. "Didn't know we were this close to part of the barrier..." Ford muttered and slowly put his feet one in front of the other to make his way over to the recurring sound.  
As they got right up to it, there wasn't much as the waves faded away and they were left with silence of the forest.  
Well, up until an angry orb threw itself at incredible speeds at the barrier, causing the two to backpedal away from the side. "W-what?!" Dipper scrambled to stand upright.  
"...it was that." Ford stared at the barrier, and noticed a bent looking area... A flaw. "We gotta get back."  
"What? Why? Shouldn't we keep whatever that is out?" Dipper pivoted and followed him as the older man hurried away from the barrier. "And we will. I cant repair that dent right there, we need to get something to fix it. It looks like its in good enough shape to give us enough time."  
Ford grumbled. "Maybe its here because its looking for that scoundrel... He's the one that mostly gets these creatures to come and terrorize the place."  
Dipper jogged alongside him back towards the shack. "So, if it weren't for him, a lot of these creatures we find wouldn't be here?"  
"Maybe, maybe not... But I've seen powerful beings like him attract challengers, and if that thing out there is trying to get in due to him or anything else, we need to stop it immediately before it wreaks more havoc on the town."  
They came up to the cabin and Ford grabbed his shoulders. "im trusting you, Dipper. You see any sign of Bill, you let me know and we can deal with it together. We dont want crazy monsters trying to destroy this place, so the town could be at stake unless we cease it as quickly as possible. Understood?"  
Dipper nodded. "Of course, find Bill and deal with him." He hoped he didn't look too shaky or worried. But as Ford gave him a grin and patted his shoulder before heading inside, he shook a little bit and looked up at his bedroom window


End file.
